Kamen Rider Symbol Wizard
by Themissionhasstarted
Summary: Ruby Rose awakens in Limbo and meets Dante. She has no memory of her time in Remnant or on earth. What are Phantoms? Why does Dante look familiar? Find out. This will cover DMC, as well as the five original games. It is a rewrite of Journey of Symbol as that story was getting too badly mixed up. This story will have some consistency. Rated T for a bit of swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh. I feel horrible. Where am I...wait…who am I? I remember ...a boom. Some creepy eyes. An academy. What's an academy? And ...fire? What's fire? Why can't I remember anything?!" the young girl looked around.

She was standing on what looked like a pier, the sun was white and the sky was blood red with pitch-black clouds. The water had black rocks coming out of it that broke through the wood in several places. Speaking of the water, it looked suspiciously like blood.

She looked around for a few seconds, before realising two things.

One: She could remember nothing except her name.

Two: SHE COULD REMEMBER NOTHING OTHER THAN HER NAME!

She only realised the second fact after she had stopped running around in panic after realising the first fact.

Then she started running around in panic once more.

Eventually, she ran out of energy and plopped down on the ground.

"What is this place? It's so red," she paused. "Red, Ruby? Rose! Ruby Rose! That's my name! Some progress at least," looking around the now named Ruby Rose pulled herself off the floor. "I'm not getting anywhere by sitting here panicking! So I might as well look around and try to find somebody."

The young girl walked for a few minutes before coming across a shop that had a mirror at the front of it. She gazed into it and saw her own reflection.

She had pale skin and silver eyes. Her hair was black, but it turned red at the tips and had white highlights running through it. Her hair reached to the top of her neck and was cut into a choppy style.

She wore a red t-shirt that faded to red at the bottom. Black jeans and black combat boots along with red fingerless gloves completed her look.

Around her waist was a silver belt with a handprint for a buckle, that had yellow outlines. On her right middle finger, she wore a silver Ring with a black gem in the centre of it, which was cut into a handprint. Her left middle finger was adorned by a silver Ring with a red gem embedded into it. Around her neck was a silver chain with a yellow necklace on the end of it.

"Ok," she panted. "Let's calm down Ruby, panic doesn't solve anything! Now, to figure out where I am!"

Suddenly, three creatures burst from the ground. They were humanoid but that was where any resemblance to humanity ended. They looked to be made of stone with dome-shaped heads, each of them held a single-sided tanto sword. These are Lesser Blade Phantoms.

"What the-?! What are you?" while most people would be screaming in terror, Ruby only felt defensive.

The Lesser Blade Phantoms did not answer and elected to charge instead.

Normal people would now run away screaming, Ruby, however, was not normal.

She held her right hand across her belt buckle and a magic circle appeared in front of it. **DRIVER ON! **Transforming it. **PLEASE! **Her belt was now coloured silver with a circle-shaped buckle. The buckle had a square-shaped leaver on each side and a black handprint with golden outlines on the front of it. This is the Wizard Driver.

Ruby reached down and pressed the left Shift Lever, causing the Hand Author to flip to the left and the Driver to start chanting. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **"HENSHIN!" shouted Ruby, somehow she knew that was both a declaration of determination and a prayer for success. She scanned her left hand, or more accurately, the ring on it across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **She held her left hand out to the side and the magic circle appeared. It was a red A, inside a red circle, inside a red eight-pointed star, inside a red two-layered circle that had runic text between the two layers. **LET'S GO! **The circle moved through her, transforming Ruby into her new form.

Her head was now covered by a red helmet with a pair of white lines cutting through it. Her face was covered by a light blue circle-shaped faceplate gem. It was held in place by a silver framework that had black runes etched into it. A pair of clear circle-shaped goggles with silver outlines was positioned over her eyes. In the centre of her forehead was a circle-shaped gem, it was coloured bronze and held into the faceplate by a silver framework. Coming out of it was a pair of silver antenna that formed a V.

She wore a black bodysuit that covered her from the neck down. It had black gloves attached to it. Attached to the legs of the bodysuit was a pair of black boots with a slight heel on the bottom of them. Coming from the hips of the bodysuit was a black skirt that was red on the inside and stopped just above her knees. Over all of her clothes, she wore a sleeveless black ankle-length robe. It had three red gemstones, in a column, on either side of her chest. They were each held in place by a silver framework and there were six in total. The inside of the robe was coloured red and the outside of it had silver piping.

She wore red armour on the outside of her forearms and a pair of black shoulder guards. The shoulder armour had a silver circle on the outside of them with an A engraved into it. A circle-shaped chestplate covered her chest, it was red and made out of a ruby. Shin armour made of a red ruby with a silver framework covered her shins. Finally, silver knee armour protected the front of her knees, both of which had an A engraved into them.

She held a silver sword with a single sharp edge. The guard was in the shape of a closed fist with its thumb sticking outward. The handle was silver and shaped like a gun grip with a dark silver handle. The blade of the sword had runes etched into the side of it.

She was no longer Ruby Rose.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, Active Style.

"Whoa!" muttered Symbol as she looked at her blade and armour in awe.

Suddenly, the Phantoms were on her.

"No!" She blocked a slash with the flat of her sword and punched the first Lesser Blade Phantom in the face. Then she pressed the Wizard Driver's left Shift Lever as she thrust up, stabbing the second Lesser Blade Phantom through the head. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL!** Finally, she tumbled over a swing for the third Lesser Blade Phantom and scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **Red lightning covered her left hand as she curled it into a fist. **C RANK SPELL! **"Take this!" she punched the ground and three bolts of red lightning shot through it, they electrocuted the three Phantoms and caused them to burst into ash.

From which came some sort of ghosts?

"Ok, the crazy train had now entered this station," muttered Symbol in shock.

"Thank you!" wailed the ghosts before they faded away.

"Erm ok," Symbol was unsure. "I expected that to be, harder?" she questioned.

Symbol turned to walk away when she realised something. She turned back to the battle sight in shock. "How did I do all that?" she demanded in shock.

There was no answer.

After a few seconds, Symbol shrugged. "Well, I'm not going to get any answers by standing here," she looked around. "But which way should I go?" she was about to choose a random direction.

A voice shouted out: "Ruby! This way!"

Symbol spun around and saw someone running away from her.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Symbol. This was the first person she had seen in this place and she wanted answers.

Not knowing who or what she was, was really starting to get to her.

"Who are you?! What is this place?!" shouted Symbol as she bolted forward, jumping over a black rock in the process.

The Girl flickered and vanished into thin air.

Symbol snarled under her breath. "Where did she go," at that moment, Symbol heard a sound behind her and threw herself to the side.

A large grapple hook, on the end of a chain, shot out of nowhere and slammed into the wood of the peer.

Right, where Symbol had been standing.

"That was a close one!" Kamen Rider Symbol looked down the line and yelped at what she saw.

The creature looked like a monkey. He wore black armour and a black headband. Across his back was a pitch-black staff and in his right hand was a grapple gun.

Somehow, Symbol knew that this was the Sun Woa Kong Phantom.

Suddenly, he pulled the grapple line out of the pier, causing it to start breaking apart!

"Time to go!" shouted Symbol as she turned around and dashed off. She dodged around a caravan, jumped over a car, ran over a truck and then saw a bus that was on the edge of a drop. "No, you don't!" she jumped, landed on the bus solidly.

Too solidly.

She ran up the bus and jumped off the edge of it just as the bus fell into the drop. Symbol backflipped and landed on the ground.

"Ok, that would have been painful," Symbol reached down and folded the Active Blade's blade in half and then pulled the handle so that it was at a ninety-degree angle. This is the Active Rifle.

"What on earth?!" shouted Symbol. "Since when could I do that?!" she took aim and fired a barrage of silver bullets that trailed red lines. They slammed into the Sun Wao Kong Phantom and did no damage!

The Phantom jumped away.

Suddenly, barriers sprung up as new Phantoms arrived. They looked like small humans with horned helmets for faces. They were only about two foot tall and had a glowing orb in the centre of their stomachs. These are the Hippograph Phantoms.

There were four of them.

"Target practice! Right on cue!" called out Symbol as one of the Phantoms fired an orb at her. She rolled forward, making the orb miss. "You missed!" the orb exploded, sending Symbol flying forward with a shout of shock.

"So the orbs explode, good to know!" Symbol pulled herself back to her boots and pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She dodged forward as another three orbs impacted the ground and scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **Symbol took aim as red energy gathered around the Active Rifle's barrel. Then she pulled the trigger. **C RANK SPELL! **A bolt of lightning shot out of the Active Rifle and tore through all of the Hippogriff Phantoms.

They had positioned themselves really close together.

"They were likely going to try some kind of wide-area bombardment," muttered Symbol. "They were too slow."

"Well, what kind of Phantom are you?" asked a voice.

Symbol turned around and saw another Kamen Rider standing behind her.

He was clearly male. His helmet was black with a black faceplate and a silver mouth guard. The circle-shaped visors were grey and the faceplate was lined by a circle of silver bones.

His bodysuit was black with attached grey gloves and boots. On his back was a black logo. It was a circle with three wings coming from each side of it and a vertical sword going through it. Around his neck was a silver necklace with a red gem in the centre of it.

He wore a black chestplate with extra grey armour on the left side of it. His right shoulder pauldron was black with a mantle of silver bones coming from the bottom of it. Meanwhile, his right shoulder pauldron looked like a silver skull with glowing red and blue eyes that faced outward. He wore black forearm guards with the outside of them being thicker and coloured silver. A grey band wrapped around each of his wrists and ankles. Silver armour covered the front of his knees and wrapped around his shins.

Around his waist was a silver belt with a gate shaped buckle. It was open, the doors were coloured silver and the centre of it displayed a grey skull, the left eye was red and the right eye glowed blue. He wore a silver ring on his right middle finger with a black gem embedded into the centre of it, the gem was in the shape of the number one. His other middle finger wore another silver ring with a black gem embedded into it, the gem had a sword cut into the centre of it.

Finally, he held a grey broadsword. The sword was massive with a heavy double-edged blade, it was notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel was a single spike and the grip was simple, completely plain compared to the rest of the sword. Whereas the guard was skeletal, with a skull-design on each side, leading to a ribcage design from which the blade emerged. One on side of the blade, the skull was that of a human, whereas the other side was the skull of a horned monster. The crossguard was a pair of bones that were folded against the ribs, both of the skulls had closed mouths.

Also, attached to both of his upper legs were a pair of guns. One was black and the other was white. They looked like a pair of Desert Eagles with stylized grips that twisted into sharp points. Kamen Rider Symbol could see no release and that the guns lacked any sort of detachable magazines. Near the bore of each pistol was engravings of scrollwork, also each sported a ring hammer.

"What are you-?!" then Symbol realised what he was saying. "I'm not one of these creatures!" she shouted indignantly. "At least I don't think I am," she finished in a quieter tone.

The other Kamen Rider raised an eyebrow behind his helmet. "What do you mean, 'you don't think you are'?" he asked.

"I DON'T REMEBER ANYTHING EXCEPT MY NAME!" shouted Symbol.

"Nothing?" asked the other Kamen Rider, incredulous.

Symbol shook her head.

"Then, how can you walk and talk?" asked the other Kamen Rider.

"Well I remember, how to talk, read, eat and write," explained Symbol.

"The stuff that's pounded into your head as a child," observed the other Kamen Rider.

"How to fight and how my powers work," continued Symbol.

"Muscule memory and magic," nodded the other Kamen Rider.

"And some other stuff, but there is no context so it doesn't make any sense!" added Symbol.

"Random knowledge and favourite things," added the other Kamen Rider. "Well, you don't look dangerous so you're free to go," he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Symbol.

"What?!" the other Kamen Rider turned back to her.

"Can I come with you?" requested Symbol.

The other Kamen Rider stared at her like she had a second head. "You want to come with me?"

Symbol nodded. "That is what I just asked!"

"Why?!" demanded the other Kamen Rider.

"Well, two against however many creatures are in this place are better than one against however many creatures are in this place," pointed out Symbol.

The other Kamen Rider was about to say something when someone ran up to them. "Dante! Ruby!" she called out.

The other Kamen Rider, whose name was now known as Dante, spun around and pointed both of his guns at the girl.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" cried out the girl in panic as she held up both hands in a surrender gesture. "My name is Kat! I am not a Phantom!" she shouted out. "I'm still in the real world! You're both in Limbo."

"What's Limbo?" asked Symbol.

Dante glanced at Symbol. "Wow, you really don't know anything!"

"Yeah, HEY!" shouted Symbol when she realised the insult.

Dante ignored her as he turned back to Kat. "How come we can still see you clearly?" he demanded. "You can see her, right?" he aimed that question at Symbol.

"Yeah," replied Symbol. Everyone else she had seen in this weird place, other than herself, Dante and the Phantoms, was a pitch-black outline. This Kat person was white and Symbol could see the details.

"I'm a medium, a psychic," explained Kat. "I can phase into Limbo and communicate with you. I can see you, I can talk to you, but I'm not actually in Limbo with you."

"And if I pull the trigger?" asked Dante.

"I'll die," whispered out Kat. "I'm risking my life for you. I want to help."

"I don't need your help," Dante turned to Symbol. "Or yours."

"What is your deal?!" demanded Symbol.

Dante turned to walk away.

Kat ran in front of him. "The Phantom has dragged you into Limbo. I can get you both out."

"I've been down here before," pointed out Dante. "I know how to get out, you kill whatever Phantom dragged you in and you appear back in the real world!"

Kat shook her head. "You don't want to fight a Phantom like this one, he's not your normal Phantom," she ran off. "Follow me! Now!"

Dante looked at Symbol.

"The sooner we're out of here the better," she pointed out.

Dante rolled his eyes as they both ran off.

"Where'd she go?" asked Symbol as they lost sight of Kat.

"Great! She ditched us!" shouted Dante.

"I don't think so," replied Symbol.

"Why?" Dante asked.

"She said she'd die if you shot her, right?" replied Symbol.

"Yeah?" Dante plainly didn't see where this was going.

Symbol sighed. "So if one of these Phantoms attack her then she will be in a lot more danger than we are!"

"Oh right," replied Dante as they ran into an area with carnival ride.

"Was there something called a carnival in town?" asked Symbol.

"Yeah," replied Dante.

Suddenly, the barriers formed and the Phantoms arrived.

"Here we go again!" shouted Symbol as she saw three Hippogriff Phantoms appear in the air.

"I'll go low and you go high?" asked Dante.

"You got it!" replied Symbol.

Let the battle begin!

Symbol took aim with the Active Rifle and then pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever but her arm jarred and she did not notice that she had pressed twice. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL!** She jumped over a sphere bomb and scanned her left glove across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **Symbol took aim with the Active Rifle and pulled the trigger. **B RANK SPELL! **"What the-?!" shouted the Kamen Rider as a bolt of red lightning left the Active Rifle's barrel. It sniped through the air and hit one of the Hippogriff Phantoms. The Phantom exploded and from the place he had just been in came a pair of lightning bolts that had the same effect on the other two flying Phantoms.

"I can't let her show me up!" Dante slammed the Rebellion Ring into the back of the Rebellion Blade as he knocked a Lesser Blade Phantom's sword up with an upward swing. Then he turned his wrist forward four times as he used the sword as a shield, blocking a stab from the second Lesser Blade Phantom. **FOUR! **Black energy covered the sword as Dante swung down, forcing the second Lesser Blade Phantom's sword down. Seeing the other two Phantoms charging at him, Dante pressed the Rebellion Blade's trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **He held his sword in both gloves and slashed in an arc, cutting through all three Phantoms. The energy built up in the black slash marks that Dante had cut through them before all three of them fell over and exploded.

With the battle over the two Kamen Riders ran along and jumped over a pair of stalls.

Symbol landed on the ground and did a combat roll.

"Show off," grumbled Dante.

"Pot to kettle and black," shot back Symbol.

Suddenly, the Sun Wao Kong Phantom landed next to the Ferris wheel and pulled it lose.

"Oh, I don't like where this is going," muttered Symbol.

"Is that my coat?" Dante spotted a black trench coat at the top of the wheel.

"How did your coat get up there?!" demanded Symbol.

"Must have drunk more than I thought last night," murmured Dante, not having heard Symbol.

The other Kamen Rider facepalmed.

The Phantom was finally able to pull the wheel loose and rolled it at the Kamen Riders.

Symbol jumped to the side and looked back. "YOU CRAZY MORON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed.

Dante had not moved, the wheel rolled over him and he jumped up through the structure, grabbing his coat and slipping it on before he landed outside the wheel. "Ta-da!" he proclaimed.

"Ok that was cool, but I still maintain my opinion that you are nuts," Symbol walked up.

"Proud of it," replied Dante.

The Sun Woa Kong Phantom growled as he summoned a cloud and rode off on it.

"Huh, so that part of the legend is true," muttered Dante in a fair bit of shock.

"Come on!" shouted Symbol.

They chased after the wheel, only for the barriers to pop up and Phantoms to burst from the ground.

Let the battle begin

"This time, the ones on the ground are mine," stated Symbol.

"Fair," shrugged Dante.

Symbol reached down and pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever twice as she threw herself back, dodging a slash that would have removed her head from her shoulders. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL!** She snap-kicked the Lesser Blade Phantom back and then scanned her left glove across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **She held up her right hand and curled it into a fist as red lightning sparked around it. **A RANK SPELL! **"Ha!" Symbol pulled back her fist and punched the Phantom in the face, firing a bolt of lightning through him and frying him from the inside out.

Suddenly, she transformed the Active Rifle back into the Active Blade and used it to block a slash from the second Lesser Blade Phantom as she pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **"Get away from me!" Symbol brought up her left boot and kicked the Phantom back as she scanned her left hand across her Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **Then she pressed down on the Active's Blade's trigger as she held it up in both hands. **C RANK SPELL! **Red lightning raged around the sword as Symbol brought it down in a two-handed slash. "Ha!" the Phantom tried to guard, only for the Active Blade to shear through his sword and cut him in half.

Kamen Rider Symbol was slashed across the back twice. "Gah!" she spun around and kicked the Lesser Blade Phantom back. As she did so, she accidentally, pulled down on the thumb of the Active Blade, opening the Hand Author that acted as its guard. The sword started chanting. **COME ON A SLASH AND SHAKE HANDS! **"What the-?! Ok!" Symbol reached down and scanned the Active Ring across the Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **Red lightning sparked around the blade as she flipped it into a reserve grip and pulled the trigger. **SLASH STRIKE! **"Now, the Finale! LIGHTNING DRIVE!" roared Symbol as she slashed forward five times, firing five crescent of lightning that zipped forward and cut through the Lesser Blade Phantom, his body releasing an explosion.

Meanwhile, Dante had been firing on the Hippogriff Phantoms with Ebony and Ivory. The guns had been firing at a constant, rapid-fire face that would have been expected from a pair of machine guns, not a pair of desert eagles.

Dante rolled to the side, avoiding a pair of bomb spheres. "Time to end this!" he held down on the triggers. White energy gathered around the barrel of Ivory, while black energy did the same to Ebony. **EBONY AND IVORY STRIKE! **"Oh yeah!" Dante released the triggers as the guns reached their full charge. Out of each roared a bullet, they spiralled around each other and slammed into one of the Hippogriff Phantoms, destroying him. Then they bounced to the second Hippogriff Phantom, obliterating him before going the same to the final Phantom.

"Why haven't the barriers gone down?" questioned Symbol.

Dante looked around. "What's why!" he tackled Symbol to the side as a grappling hook slammed into the ground, where they had just been standing.

The two of them looked up and saw the Sun Wao Kong Phantom on his cloud.

"This way!" shouted Symbol as she pulled Dante into a funhouse.

"We could have taken him!" shouted Dante as the door collapsed, trapping them inside the funhouse until they found another way out.

"Maybe, but that wasn't something I was willing to chance," replied Symbol.

Dante scoffed.

They ran through the funhouse and came to a mirror, which shattered, revealing the Sun Wao Kong Phantom.

"You followed us?!" demanded Dante.

"That is one ugly reflection!" commented Symbol.

The Phantom drew his staff and lunged.

Dante was quick to react, he punched the Rebellion Ring into the back of the Rebellion Blade before turning his wrist forward once. **ONE! **Black energy covered the sword as Dante swung it up. It made contact with the Sun Wao Kong Phantom's staff. Dante pressed the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **Black energy exploded around the blade and sent the Phantom flying over Dante, slamming him into a wall.

Symbol quickly transformed the Active Blade into the Active Rifle and pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL!** Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **She took aim with the Active Rifle as red energy gathered around the barrel. "Take this!" she pulled the trigger. **A RANK SPELL! **Firing a bolt of red energy that zipped through the air and forced the Phantom through the wall.

"That had a lot of power behind it," whistled Dante.

"Yeah, more than I thought it would," replied Symbol.

The Sun Wao Kong Phantom glared at them as the wall came down.

"We need to keep moving!" Symbol ran down the corridor and took a left turn.

At the end of the hall, a giant doll was covered in lightning.

"ARGH!" shouted Symbol as he jumped into Dante's arms.

Dante dropped her.

"Owie!" grunted Symbol.

"Yeah, I don't like those things either," comforted Dante.

Kamen Rider Symbol looked at him.

Realising what he had just said, Dante added. "But don't be such a wimp!" he ran down the stairs.

"So he does have a soft side after all," Symbol smiled as she followed Dante. Only to see him run into a room that was lined with gears.

"Exit, good," stated Dante.

"DANTE NO!" shouted Symbol. "IT'S A TRAP!"

It was too late.

The gears moved so that they were in front of the door, blocking it.

"Not good," muttered Dante as a large steel door slammed shut behind them.

"YOU THINK?!" roared Symbol as a gear moved across the ground, sawing through it and letting a Lesser Blade Phantom pull himself out of the ground.

"Only one? That'll be easy!" mocked Dante.

The Phantom was joined by several more Lesser Blade Phantoms.

"Dante?" began Symbol.

"Yeah?" asked Dante.

"I hate you," growled out Symbol.

"Sometimes, I hate me too," replied Dante.

Let the battle begin!

Symbol darted forward and knocked a Lesser Blade Phantom's sword to the side as she pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever two times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL!** Suddenly, she was slashed across the back by the second Lesser Blade Phantom. With a shout of pain, she kicked him back and scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **"Take this!" Symbol covered her right glove in red lightning as she pressed the Active Blade's trigger. **B RANK SPELL! **The lightning raged as she threw a punch that took the Phantom's head off.

Suddenly, three Lesser Blade Phantom's closed in on her from each side and slashed her from three sides. "Argh!" Symbol fell to her knees as sparks sprayed out of her wounds.

"RUBY!" shouted Dante, he tried to get close, only to be slashed by a Lesser Blade Phantom and blocked by another one.

The Phantoms turned back to Symbol and raised their swords to finisher her off. "I am the finale hope," Symbol whispered out. As the Phantoms brought down their swords, blue and green energy started to gather around her body. Just before the blade's made contact, her body fired out a massive wave of energy. **SLASHER! ****AQUA** **PLEASE!**

"What the hell?!" Dante had to plant his feet to stop himself from being blown back.

The Lesser Blade Phantoms were not as lucky, they were sent flying.

When the energy wave cleared, Dante put his arms down and saw Symbol's outline. She was glowing with green and blue energy that quickly cleared, revealing her in her first Active Substyle.

The left half of her chestplate had turned green with a trio of red claws engraved into the centre of it. Meanwhile, the right half was now ocean blue with a red water drop etched into it.

She now wore a pair of Rings on her right index and ring fingers. The index Ring was silver with a green gem in the centre of it that was in the shape of three claws. While the other Ring with also silver with the gem that was embedded into it being blue and in the shape of a water drop.

The Active Blade had also transformed. On either side of the main blade was another blade, they were coloured green and curved down slightly. Now the Active Blade was the Slasher Blade, it looked like three claws.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol Active Slasher Aqua Style.

The three Phantoms that Symbol had just sent flying got back up and charged at her. In response, she pressed the Driver's left Shift Lever once as she avoided a slash. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL!** "Here we go!" shouted Symbol as she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER ****MAGIC PLEASE! **Her right glove was covered in a green construct claw as she pulled it back and drove it through the Phantom's head.

Kamen Rider Symbol used the Slasher Blade to block an attack from another Lesser Blade Phantom and then pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL!** She jumped into the air and kicked the Phantom back before scanning her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER ****MAGIC PLEASE! **Symbol slashed up, forcing the Lesser Blade Phantom's sword up. Then she slashed down, cutting through glowing lines through the Phantom. "Finale!" she spun around and cut through the other Lesser Blade Phantom. Both of them fell over and exploded.

"That new form is powerful," commented Dante.

Then he was reminded that he was in the middle of a fight as a Lesser Blade Phantom struck him across the back.

"Argh! Die!" shouted Dante as he spun around and slashed the Phantom with the Rebellion Blade. He punched the Rebellion Ring into the back of the Rebellion Blade and then turned his wrist forward once. **ONE! **Then he pulled the trigger as the Phantom charged at him. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **Black energy covered the Rebellion Blade as Dante slashed upward, cutting through the Phantom and his sword.

With the Phantoms destroyed, the two of them ran through the door, having to dodge over two lines of gears and ended up outside.

"Look out!" Dante pulled Symbol back as the Phantom's spinning staff roared past them. He looked at his fellow Kamen Rider and was about to ask if she was ok when he saw her laughing her butt off. "Must have been some joke."

"You! HA! Hair! Pant!" Symbol tried to get out.

Dante stared at her. "What?!"

Symbol pointed to a window.

Dante turned and saw that a mop had fallen onto his head, making it look like he had white hair.

There was a crash and they looked to see the Sun Woa Kong Phantom flying at them.

"Let's kill him!" suggested Symbol.

"Not in a million years," replied Dante.

Kamen Rider Symbol looked at him in shock.

Dante pulled off the wig and opened fire on the Phantom. Only for the bullets to bounce off the Sun Wao Kong Phantom.

"Oh, you were talking about the hair," realised Symbol.

"That won't work!" shouted Kat as she ran up to them.

"Why not?" demanded Dante as he looked at his guns as if they had betrayed him.

"He's bulletproof!" deadpanned Kat.

"I call hax!" shouted Symbol.

The Phantom looked at them with a mugging sneer as he leapt onto his cloud and flew away.

"There's a rift up ahead!" shouted Kat as the place started to come apart around them. "It will take you back to the real world, we can come back for the Sun Wao Kong Phantom later!"

"What does she mean the real world?" asked Symbol as she jumped over a gap that opened up in front of her.

"Well, we're in a pocket space that the Phantom created, the real world doesn't look like this at all!" shouted Dante as he followed.

Symbol concentrated on a memory. "Does it have a blue sky?"

"Yes! That's the one!" shouted Dante as he leapt over another gap.

"Ok, so what's a rift?" asked Symbol as she followed behind Dante.

"I have no clue, up until now I only knew that you had to kill the Phantom that pulled you in here in order to get out!" replied Dante.

"Wait, if this place is created by a Phantom, then why doesn't he just make the whole floor drop out from under us?" Symbol flinched as a house was pulled to pieces.

"Well, he doesn't create it but borrows it from somewhere! There are certain rules that he has to follow!" replied Dante.

Suddenly, a staff slammed into a funhouse in front of them, breaking it apart. The staff then flew back into the Sun Wao Kong Phantom's waiting hands.

Symbol turned to Kat. "I'm guessing that the rift was in there?" she asked.

"It was," replied Kat.

"Well, so much for that plan," shrugged Symbol.

Dante turned back to the Sun Wao Kong Phantom. "Alright, you wanna fight? Let's fight!"

"Dante! Ruby! Wait!" shouted Kat as she ran past them.

"Is that a Molotov cocktail?!" demanded Symbol when she saw what Kat was holding.

"You sure know your weapons," pointed Dante.

"I know," Symbol was embarrassed.

Kat threw her weapon.

It slammed into the Sun Woa Kong Phantom and he thrashed around as the blue fire burned him.

"OK, it's working, you can fight him now. It won't be easy! Kat" warned. "Alpha Phantoms are brutal fighters."

"Yeah? well so am I!" replied Dante. "From what I've seen, so is she!" he pointed to Symbol.

"Thank you," replied Symbol.

Dante drew Ebony and Ivory before he opened fire. The Phantom spun his staff, deflecting the bullets as he jumped forward. "Whoa!" Dante rolled to the side, causing the Phantom to slam into the ground. Dante rolled back up and pressed down on the triggers. Black energy gathered around Ebony while white energy was pulled into Ivory. **EBONY AND IVORY STRIKE! **The guns reached full charge as Dante released the triggers. "RICOSHOT!" he fired a black and white bullet that spiralled around each other. They slammed into the Sun Wao Kong Phantom's staff and made him slid back as he rammed his feet into the ground.

Which left him vulnerable to Symbol. She pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right glove across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **AQUA! **Symbol took aim with the Slasher Blade as she pulled it back and water gathered around the blade. She pressed the trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **"Ha!" Symbol swung her sword down, shooting three vertical crescents of water that slammed into the Phantom and cut into his back, making him scream in pain.

He forced Dante back with a swing of his staff and then fired an energy wave at Symbol. She quickly pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right glove across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as the energy wave got closed. **AQUA! **Water in the air gathered around Symbol as she pressed down on the Slasher Blade's trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **The water gathered around her right arm and formed into a half-dome shield, blocking the attack, but Symbol was still thrown off balance.

Which the Sun Wao Kong Phantom had no problem using.

He darted forward with his staff aimed at Symbol. But Dante was feeling really protective of this other Kamen Rider.

For reasons that he could not understand.

He punched the Rebellion Ring into the back of the Rebellion Blade and turned his wrist forward five times. **FIVE! **Dante shot forward, blade first, as he pressed the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **Black energy covered the Rebellion Blade as Dante stabbed forward, driving it into the back of the Phantom.

He gave a wail of pain as he spun around and stabbed his staff into the ground after hitting Dante away. Dante landed on the ground, only for a hand made of stone to burst out of the ground and wrap around him. "Gah!" Dante gave a loud shout of pain as the hand started to crush him.

"DANTE!" shouted Symbol as she bolted toward him, ignoring the Sun Wao Kong Phantom.

The proved to be a mistake.

The Phantom hit her in the side with his staff and sent her crashing into a rollercoaster. "Get out of my way!" she pulled open the Slasher Blade's Hand Author. **COME ON A SLASH AND SHAKE HANDS! **Then she scanned her right glove across it. **SLASHER! **Green energy roared around the Slasher Blade as Symbol pulled it back and then stabbed forward as she pulled the trigger. **SLASH STRIKE! **"AQUA CUTTER!" she fired a beam of sharp water that shot through the air. Only for the Sun Wao Kong Phantom to swing his staff, shattering the beam into droplets.

"No, no way!" gasped Symbol, she looked past the Phantom and saw the hand was still crushing Dante. Desperation welled up inside her, as did something else.

Magic is called that because there is no way for science to explain what it is or how it does what it does. But one sure thing is that magic is tightly tied to the emotions of its user. When a magic-user feels strong enough emotions.

A miracle can occur.

Symbol's body glowed with purple light that quickly built up into a roaring inferno before bursting off her body, forcing the Phantom back. **BURST PLEASE! **

Dante managed to open one eye and it widened!

Symbol's helmet and turned purple and kept the two white lines that cut through it. Her faceplate had turned into a white diamond-shaped gem. The framework that held the faceplate to her helmet had remained silver with black runes engraved into it. The pair of clear circle-shaped goggles with silver outlines was still positioned over her eyes, in the centre of her forehead was a diamond-shaped gem, it was coloured bronze and held into the faceplate by a silver framework. Coming out of it was a pair of silver antenna that formed a V.

Her bodysuit was still black, it still covered her from the neck down. The gloves and boots remained unchanged. The skirt had lengthened, it now stopped just under her knees and the inside of it was purple. The robe itself was unchanged except for the inside turning purple, but she now had six purple diamond-shaped gems embedded into it, three on either side, they were held in by a silver framework and together the six of them formed the shape of a diamond.

The armour on the outside of her forearms had turned purple and gotten a bit thicker. Her shoulder guards had remained the same, expect the A engraved on the circles had turned into a B. The chestplate had turned purple and was now in the shape of a diamond, held to her bodysuit by a silver framework. The shin armour had turned purple and kept its silver framework. Finally, the silver knee armour had remained unchanged, other than the A transforming into a B.

Symbol held out her glove and a new weapon appeared. It was a purple staff that was as long as she was tall. The bottom of it had a silver 3D rectangle attached to it. The top had a silver C attached to the end. Hovering inside the C was a purple sphere. Keeping the C attached to the staff was a black Hand Author that was curled into a fist with the thumb sticking out.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, Burst Style and armed with the Burst Staff. **CAST THE SPELL!**

"Whoa!" gapped Dante before he had to grit his teeth to stop from screaming in pain as the hand continued to crush him.

"I'll get you out of there Dante!" Symbol pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **The Sun Wao Kong Phantom gave a roar as he charged at Symbol while she scanned her left glove across her Driver's Hand Author. **BURST! **Then she held her right glove up and pressed down on the Burst Staff's trigger. **C RANK SPELL! **Three orbs of fire appeared in the air around Symbol. Two of them shot forward and rammed into the Sun Wao Kong Phantom, they exploded and forced him back. The other exploded and destroyed the hand that was crushing Dante.

"Thanks!" panted Dante as he dropped to the ground. "That was starting to get painful!"

"Your welcome!" shouted Symbol.

Dante ran the Rebellion Ring down the length of the Rebellion Blade, covering it in black magic. **SABRE CHARGE! **Dante flipped it into a reverse swing as the Sun Wao Kong Phantom charged at Symbol, locking staffs with her. He pressed the trigger. **SABRE STRIKE! **"OVERDRIVE!" Dante swung the Rebellion Blade three times, firing three crescents of red energy that slammed into the Sun Wao Kong Phantom blowing him through the air and away from Symbol.

The Phantom howled in fury as he got back up and charged at them. He jumped into the air and held his staff in both hands, he brought it down toward Dante's head, only for the Kamen Rider to dodge.

Kamen Rider Symbol looked at the Burst Staff and then pressed Wizard Driver's left Shift Lever once as she took aim with the staff. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned her left hand across her Driver's Hand Author as the Phantom continued to attack Dante. **BURST! **Three orbs of flame appeared around Symbol as she pressed the trigger on the Burst Staff. **C RANK SPELL! **"Fire!" the orbs each fired a continuous streaking shot of fire. They nailed the Sun Wao Kong Phantom in the back and sent him flying.

Dante ran after the Phantom as he jumped into the air and pressed the Rebellion Ring into the back of the Rebellion Blade before turning his wrist forward three times. **THREE! **The sword started to hum as Dante pressed the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **Dante slashed through the air three times with the Rebellion Blade covered in black energy.

"Do you have another form?" asked Symbol.

"RUBY!" shouted Dante. "Stop talking to your staff and give me a hand!" shouted Dante at the top of his lungs.

"Give me a second!" replied Symbol. Suddenly, the Burst Staff glowed, the C started moving so that the opening was now pointed forward. Suddenly, the C part lengthened, transforming into what looked like a tuning fork!

This is the Burst Buster.

"Cool," gasped Symbol.

"Great!" shouted Dante as he locked weapons with the Sun Wao Kong Phantom. His feet slid along the ground as he was forced back. "NOW HELP ME!" he yelled.

"Oh, right!" Symbol blushed as she pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then scanned her left glove across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BURST! **She took aim as fire built up on the end of the Burst Buster. Symbol pulled the trigger. **C RANK SPELL! **She fired a beam of flame that roared through the air and slammed into the Phantom's face, making him roar out in agony.

Dante was quick to take advantage. He punched the Rebellion Ring into the back of the Rebellion Blade and turned his wrist forward twice. **TWO! **Then he pressed down on the trigger, making pitch-black energy cover his sword. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **Dante unleashed a pair of quick strikes that drew sparks from the Phantom's right leg.

The Sun Wao Kong Phantom gave a loud shout of pain as clouds covered the area.

"What the hell?!" shouted Dante.

"Look out!" Symbol tackled Dante to the side as a spinning staff came shooting past them.

"What was that?!" shouted Dante.

"That was his staff!" replied Symbol as the staff came shooting out of the clouds again.

"Any ideas?!" demanded Dante.

"I can try something if I can transform back into Active Style," muttered Symbol.

"What do you mean 'if'?!" shouted Dante.

"I don't know how!" shouted Symbol.

"Isn't that it?" Dante pointed to a loop on the left side of Symbol's belt. Connected to it was the Active Ring.

"Thanks!" Symbol removed the Burst Ring and replaced it with the Active Ring, then she pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then she avoided the staff and scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **She held her left hand out to the side as the Active magic circle appeared. **LET'S GO! **It moved through her and transformed her back into Active Style.

"Now, the finale!" Symbol transformed the Active Blade into the Active Rifle and then pulled open the Hand Author. **COME ON A SHOOTING AND SHAKE HANDS! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **An Active magic circle appeared on the end of the Active Rifle as lightning built up in front of it. Symbol rolled to the side as the staff shot past her, then she spun around and pulled the trigger. **SHOOTING STRIKE! **"ACTIVE BLAZER!" Symbol fired a massive beam of lightning from the Active Rifle, it shot past the staff, vaporising it, then zoomed into the cloud. There was a scream of pain, showing that Symbol had hit her target.

"Dante! Now!" shouted Symbol.

"I'm on it!" Dante punched the Rebellion Ring into the Gate Driver's left slot. **KICK STRIKE! **Black energy covered his boots, it focused on his boots as he jumped into the air. **GO! **"REBELLION END!" Dante came shooting down as the energy formed a skull construct around his right boot. He slammed into the Sun Wao Kong Phantom as the skull bit down. An explosion was released from his body.

Dante landed on the ground, panting.

"Glad that's over," commented Symbol, but she was ignored.

"Game over," taunted Dante as he walked up to the Phantom.

"Son of Sparda," growled out the Phantom.

"Son of who?" asked Dante.

The Phantom weakly turned his head to Symbol. "Daughter of Eva!"

"Who?" asked Symbol.

The dying Phantom ignored them both. "You have been found. You are dead! Just like your whore mother and bastard father!"

"'Whore mother'?" Dante quoted. "I don't know my mother, but if you're calling me the son of a bitch then you wouldn't be the first!" Dante punched the end of his sentence by swinging the Rebellion Blade down.

A magic circle appeared under both of the Kamen Rider's boots, they rose up through them, transforming them back into their human forms. Even as they returned to the real world.

Dante stood at around six feet and had a rounded face. A small scar went across his right key and cheek. He had a wide jaw and his eye colour was grey-blue. His hair was black, with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the air at the top of his head, it tapped off into a point at the base of his neck.

His attire was comprised of a faded black, three-quarter length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn onto the left arm. He also wore a grey tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots.

While Dante tried not to show it, he was deeply affected by the Phantom's final words. '_My mother, I barely remember her.'_

_Why does this guy feel so familiar?!' _Ruby mentally screamed.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Why are you following me again?" asked Dante.

"Because I have no idea where I am or where to go," deadpanned Ruby.

Dante turned to her and was about to say something.

Suddenly, a car drew up.

Kat was at the wheel.

Next to her was a girl that looked identical to her.

"Just great!" muttered Dante.

"Are you ok, Dante? Ruby?" she asked.

"How do you know our names?" asked Dante.

"My boss knows you, he wants to meet," replied Kat.

Dante said nothing.

"Sure," Ruby hopped into the back of the car.

"You're seriously going with her?" demanded Dante.

"She did help us, this is the least we can do," pointed out Ruby.

Dante growled, not being able to fault that logic.

"Plese?" pleaded Kat. "I risked my life for you back there. So did my sister, Kate."

Kate just nodded.

Dante scoffed as he leaned on the side of the car. "We didn't need your help."

"No, but it did make things much easier," chirped up Ruby.

Suddenly, police cars came shooting past.

Dante knew full well that him being within a mile of a terrorist attack was all the police needed to arrest him, got in the car.

Kat performed a U-turn and zipped down the road. "I'm with an organization called The Order," explained Kat. "Heard of it?" she asked.

"No," replied Ruby.

"Something to do with that masked freak on the net?" asked Dante.

"That's my boss," explained Kat.

"Wonderful, can't wait," deadpanned Dante.

"I'm sorry, but what or who are you talking about?" demanded Ruby.

"Couple of years ago, a masked man appeared on the internet, shouting about how the world needed to wake up," replied Dante.

And you're looking forward to meeting this guy!?" demanded Ruby.

"That was sarcasm!" shouted Dante.

"Why did you even get in the car?" demanded Ruby.

"I was following your lead!" shouted Dante.

"This is going to be a long ride," sighed Kate as the two of them started fighting.


	2. S1E2 Home Truths Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, DMC OR KAMEN RIDER!**

It was night time when they reached their destination.

Kat turned the car off the main road and into an ally.

"You sure this is the right way?" asked Ruby.

"I'm sure," replied Kat as a gate in front of the car opened. They went through it and the gate shut behind the car. She drove to the end of the alley and then stopped. She put the car in park and turned off the end.

"I'm guessing this is where we get out?" asked Ruby.

"Yep!" replied Kat.

The four of them got out of the car.

"Welcome to The Order," welcomed Kat.

"It's not what I was expecting," replied Dante.

"Looks like a bit of a dump," commented Ruby.

"That's kinda the idea," deadpanned Kat.

Kate said nothing.

Kat lead the group toward a half-open garage with graffiti on the front of it. She entered the building by ducking under a half-open garage door that had graffiti spray-painted onto it.

"Ah! The hiding in plain sight trick!" realized Ruby as she and Dante followed Kat into the building.

"The Phantom's are among Dante, Ruby. They are enslaving mankind," explained Kat as she walked up to a wall. She pressed her thumb against a certain spot that caused the brickwork to move to the side, revealing a keypad.

Ironically, the bricks were graffitied to form a skull and the keypad was in its mouth. Meaning whoever typed in the code would have to put their hand into the mouth of the skull.

Kate silently typed in a code and the brickwork that made up the eye of the skull moved to the side, revealing a scanner which Kate pressed her eye too.

"The world is asleep, brainwashed and helpless," Kat moved to the other side of the room as another scanner appeared, she pressed her hand to it.

The whole wall moved away making Ruby gasped in awe.

"We're fighting back," explained Kat.

Both Dante and Ruby followed the sisters, with the former glancing up at a camera that was tracking them.

"We are a small handful of freedom fighters. We are the last and the only line of defence," continued Kat.

Her sister still said nothing.

"Defence?" Dante ran his fingers along a wall and looked at the dust they had collected. "You've got no chance," he flicked the dust off.

"We don't leave things to chance!" snapped out Kat before she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

While the group had been talking they had walked up a short staircase into a room that was full of people dressed in white lab coats who were working on monitors.

"We've accumulated vast intelligence on the Phantoms as well as the people that are collaborating with them," explained Kat.

Dante and Ruby were looking around the place in awe.

Well, Ruby was in awe but Dante was indifferent.

"We can hit them where it hurts," explained Kat as she folded her arms behind her back and walked through a pair of steel doors, that slid open and into a room with a single occupant.

Standing in the centre of the room was another Kamen Rider.

His helmet was dark blue with a white circle-shaped jewel for a faceplate that had silver outlines and a pair of silver goggle-like visors over his eyes. Over the helmet was dark blue plating that looked like a dark blue hood with golden outlines.

His suit was pure light blue with attached white boots that had a black sole as well as black attached gloves with dark blue armour on the back of them. He wore a light blue robe with dark blue outlines that stopped just above his ankles and was worn under a white waist-length cape with dark blue outlines.

Light blue shoulder pauldrons with golden outlines and a black circle in the centre of them covered his shoulders. Ocean blue wristlets and ankles with a dark blue framework covered his wrists and ankles. Going down each side of his chest and looping under his arms was a pair of light blue ring holsters, lined with rings.

He wore a dark blue ankle-length robe and a light blue hip-length cape.

Around his waist was a Wizard Driver like Ruby's only it was outlined in red. This is the Sorcerer Driver.

In his right hand was a black katana sheath that had a golden guard with a white handle.

"Amazing," he uttered. "Dante, Ruby, it's really you two," he greeted.

Kat walked behind him like a solider.

Kate kneeled to him as though he was a king.

Dante just shrugged.

Ruby gained a confused look as to how this third Kamen Rider knew them.

"You don't remember me?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"No," stated Dante bluntly.

After a few seconds of silence, the man asked: "How much of your childhood do you remember?"

"Not much," replied Dante simply. "I had meningitis when I was seven. Wiped my memory, why?"

The Kamen Rider turned to Ruby who was looking at some of the computer screens. "And you Ruby?"

"Other than manners, how to talk, read and write as well as how to fight and some other bits of random information that don't make a lot of sense? The first thing I remember is waking up in Limbo yesterday," came the reply.

The Kamen Rider gave wince at Ruby's story. "Ouch," he then gave a mix between a scoff and a chuckle. "Hah! They told me I had a car accident that resulted in total amnesia. Age: Seven," he explained.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here," muttered Ruby.

Dante sure as heck didn't. "Your point?" he demanded, still confused as to where the other Kamen Rider was going with this.

The Kamen Rider stepped forwards. "Meningitis is a human affliction. You are not human Dante. Therefore you cannot be affected by it!"

"Not being human would explain how you're still alive after getting all of those injuries when we were fighting the Sun Wao Kong Phantom," muttered Ruby.

"All war is fought with deception and you have been deceived. Your past has been hidden from you, for a reason," explained the third Kamen Rider.

"Rewind a bit, how are you again?" interrupted Dante.

The Kamen Rider took several steps back. "My name is Vergil, Kamen Rider Vergil. I established The Order to fight the Phantoms," the now-named Vergil turned on his heel and gestured at the space around them.

"Besides with swords, bullets and magic you mean?" questioned Dante.

Vergil turned back to Dante and Ruby. "Such weapons can win battles, yes. But not the war. We use force, yes, but we also use intelligence, politics and propaganda," he had started to pace at some point during his little speech.

Dante looked amused. "You really believe you can make a dent?" he questioned in no small amount of disbelief.

Ruby kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What was that for?!" demanded Dante as he hopped around on one foot in pain.

Ruby's kicks were hard!

"Mocking people that are risking their lives to try and save the world," came the blunt reply.

Dante was about to snap at her when he realised something. Turning to Vergil he stated in an accusing tone of voice. "So that's what this is about. You need us to help you fight the Phantom's, help save the world."

"What else were you planning on doing with your life?" asked Vergil.

Dante was about to say something, probably refuse.

Ruby spoke up. "I'm in."

Dante looked at her in shock.

"What? The Phantom's aren't gonna leave us alone unless we destroy them. So why not join up with the people and Kamen Rider that also fights them and wants all of the Phantom's dead?" defend Ruby.

Kat stepped forward and began to speak. "Dante, I don't think you realise what is at stake here-"

Vergil raised a gloved hand, cutting her off. "If you want to leave, turn your back on me, then I'm powerless to stop you."

Dante looked about ready to do just that.

"But at least give me a chance to show you. To show the both of you," pleaded Vergil to his follow Kamen Riders.

"Show us what?" asked Dante after Vergil paused.

"Who you both really are."

Hook, line and sinker.

Next Day

Kat drove her car through the gates in the wall of the ruins of an old mansion. The word 'Paradise' was woven into the archway over the gates.

'_Sure as heck doesn't look like paradise,' _thought Ruby but was smart enough not to say it out loud.

"This was your home, for both of you," stated Vergil once they were inside the ruin's entrance hall.

"I don't remember," replied Dante.

"Me neither," added Ruby as the untransformed Kamen Riders walked up beside Vergil, who was still in his armour.

"You will," replied Vergil. He turned to Kat. "Kat, open the gateway," he ordered.

Kat nodded in reply. She took a roll of paper from the harness on her back and placed it onto the floor, unrolling it once she had done so.

Dante looked at Kat in confusion before asking. "What are you doing?"

Kat took out a spray paint can from where its holder was buckled to the side of her belt as she explained. "Our world and Limbo, created by the Phantom's, are very closely super-positioned. They collide in places causing what we call rifts."

Dante and Ruby knelt down.

Kat started spraying a white compound onto the magic circle that was cut into the paper. "It's here, in the rifts, where we can create gateways to and from Limbo."

Dante reached down, scraped up some of the compounds and sniffed it before pulling a face. "Doesn't smell good. What's in the can?" he questioned.

Kat peeled back the paper, revealing the magic circle that was now on the ground. "A compound I created based on an old Wiccan recipe. Sea salt, shark oil, iron shavings, desiccated squirrel semen, wolf hair-"

Kat would have continued, but Dante wiped his fingers on her jacket. "Good stuff," there was no small amount of sarcasm in his voice.

Kat looked down to see Ruby weakly tugging at her socks.

The look on her face showed that she was about to hurl.

Kat sweatdropped. "I'm going to shut up now," she turned to Vergil. "It's ready."

"Go ahead," Vergil pointed to the circle. "The house holds secrets. I've found mine, now it's your turn."

"How will we get back?" asked Dante as he and Ruby stepped into the magic circle, which started to glow.

"We'll handle that," replied Vergil. "Be careful, it can get rough in there," he warned the two of them.

Dante turned to Kat. "I like it rough," he stated in a flirty voice that got him a punch to the head from Ruby. "OW!"

Once Dante and Ruby were in the Slip Dimension, Kat asked Vergil the question that had been plaguing her mind with doubt in her voice. "Is this really going to work? He doesn't seem to care and she had no idea what she's getting into."

"They're both raw, just like you were when I first found you," pointed out Vergil mildly.

Kat looked down, then at Vergil from under her hood as she gripped her arm.

"My only regret is that I did not kill that bastard myself, then your sister would not have been broken when I freed you from the Gem Maidens," added Vergil.

Both of them glanced at Kate, who had stood there like a statue. Were it not for the occasional blinks and the slow rise of her chest, they would have thought she was dead.

Limbo

Dante and Ruby appeared in Limbo. "Let's go!" shouted Ruby. She ran forwards, only to be yanked back by Dante.

"First we transform so that we're ready if a Phantom attacks us," Dante pointed out.

Ruby blushed as both of them held their Driver On Rings over their buckles. **DRIVER ON! **Shouted both belts as they transformed into the Wizard and Gate Drivers. **PLEASE! **Added Ruby's.

Ruby made the Active Ring appear on her left middle finger and then pressed the Wizard Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **"HENSHIN!" she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **Ruby held her left hand out to the side as the Active magic circle appeared and moved through her. **LET'S GO! **Transforming her into Kamen Rider Symbol, Active Style.

While this had been happening, Dante had punched the Rebellion Ring into the Gate Driver's left slot. **SET! **"HENSHIN!" Dante turned his left wrist forward. **OPEN! **The Gate Driver opened and the Rebellion magic circle appeared from it, it moved back through Dante. **R-E-B-E-L-L-I-O-N! **Transforming him into Kamen Rider Dante, Rebellion Style.

Now that they were transformed they were able to get a look around. The house's bricks and floors were now coloured blood red and black crystals were climbing up the walls. Phantom goo was splattered on the floor and walls in various places indicating there had been a battle here at some point in the past. '_From the amount of damage, it was clearly a big one,' _thought Symbol.

"Well, Kat was telling the truth, we're back in Limbo," Symbol spoke aloud. She was not sure how to feel about that. Part of her was glad to be getting some answers about her past. But the rest was annoyed to be back in the place in which she had been attacked.

"Let's get this over with," replied Dante. They started running down the hall, after several seconds they arrived in what looked like a lobby. It had a sun-like pattern painted on the floor, a stairway was positioned at the far end and split two leading up to a pair of balconies which a door at each end of them both.

"So this was our home?" muttered Dante.

"Well, show us your secrets!" shouted Symbol. She got a strange look from Dante since she was talking to a building. They ran up the first flight of stairs and came to the split. "Left or right?" asked Symbol.

"Left," replied Dante.

They ran up the rest of the stairs and through the door. They followed the hall around to the left and into a room which had been trashed. Directly opposite the door was a portrait of a man in a suit holding a sword, but the face had been clawed off.

"I remember this place," realised Dante.

"Me to," added Symbol.

Their memories pulled up images of a room with chairs, a sofa, a desk and several bookcases that lined the walls. Along with rich red walls that had golden vine patterns painted into them, white marble columns, along with the walls having three white borders. They also remember another pair of sofas and a coffee table along with red curtains at the windows.

After a few seconds, Symbol and Dante snapped back to the reality of a ruined room, bare of any furniture and faded walls that had been scorched, especially around the painting where the walls were black. They both were a bit shaken but shook it off as they walked towards the painting.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Dante.

Symbol nudged him with her elbow and pointed towards the bronze nameplate at the bottom of the frame.

"Sparda?" muttered Dante. Then his eyes went wide as he remembered what the Sun Wao Kong Phantom had called him. "My dad?" he questioned.

Both of them now wished the painting's face hadn't been clawed off. The tender moment was destroyed when the Phantom's appeared. "Great," muttered Dante as his eyes narrowed in anger.

Strangely, there was only a single Phantom.

He looked like a more armoured Lesser Blade Phantom. He held a large cleaver in one arm and a circle-shaped shield was connected to his other arm. A mask covered his face with a pair of holes for his glowing red eyes. He had black hair.

This is a Death Knight Phantom.

"Only one? That'll be easy!" Dante charged at the Death Knight Phantom.

"DANTE! NO!" shouted Symbol.

It was too late.

Dante punched the Rebellion Ring into the Rebellion Blade and twisted his wrist forward five times. **FIVE! **Black energy covered the sword. "HA!" Dante stabbed forward and pulled the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **The energy exploded out of the blade as Dante stabbed it forward, only for the Death Knight Phantom to deflect it with his shield. Dante had no time to recover, he was slashed across the arm and flung away by the knight-like Phantom.

"Ok, that happened!" Symbol transformed the Active Blade into the Active Rifle before pressing down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL!** Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **"Take this!" Symbol lined up the Active Rifle and fired. **C RANK SPELL! **A red energy bolt tore out of the firearm and slammed into the Death Knight Phantom's shield, bouncing off.

The Phantom ran at Symbol. With no time to switch the Active Rifle back into the Active blade, she pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as red lightning crackled around her right arm. **ACTIVE! **She turned her right hand into a fist and concentrated the lightning in it as she pressed the Active Rifle's trigger. **A RANK SPELL! **"Take this!" Symbol pulled back her right fist and punched the Phantom. He blocked with his shield, taking no damage. "Ok, you took that pretty well," Symbol was slashed across the faceplate by the Phantom and moved back in pain.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" roared out Dante as he punched the Rebellion Ring into the Rebellion Blade and turned his wrist forward six times. **SIX! **Black energy covered the sword as Dante started forward and pressed the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **He unleashed several thousand stabs in the next five seconds, all of which failed to get past the Death Knight Phantom's shield. The Phantom reward Dante's effort with a shield bash to the faceplate.

Kamen Rider Symbol had been able to dawn the Slasher and Aqua Claws. She pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER! ****AQUA** **PLEASE! **Symbol held her right glove out to the side as the two magic circles appeared and moved through her.

The Death Knight Phantom noticed this, he kicked Dante back and then ran at Symbol as she pressed the Wizard Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **AQUA! ****MAGIC PLEASE! **Symbol formed a dome-shaped shield on her right forearm, blocking the attack for a second. The Phantom's sword broke through and hit her across the chestplate, sending the Kamen Rider sliding back.

"Nothing we do is stopping this guy!" Symbol grabbed the Slasher Blade and pulled down, moving the handle so that it was at a ninety-degree angle to the blades. Then she folded all three blades in half, transforming the Slasher Blade into a three barreled rifle.

This is the Slasher Rifle.

Then Symbol pressed down on the Wizard Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned her right hand across her Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER! **A large amount of water built up in front of the Rifle. Symbol took aim and fired. **MAGIC PLEASE! **The water shot forward and splashed off the Death Knight Phantom's shield. He darted forward and slashed Symbol repeatedly, she fell to one knee in pain.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" roared Dante. **FOUR! REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **He spun around, slashing the Phantom several times with the Rebellion Blade, only for the Phantom to block with his shield. Once Dante could no longer keep up his momentum, the Phantom slashed him across the waist, sending him flying back. Then the Death Knight Phantom turned back to Symbol, who was now glowing dark green and brought his sword down.

"Too late, I am the final hope," murmured Symbol as the energy exploded off her in a tidal wave.

The Phantom was sent flying back.

Dante got up and saw Kamen Rider Symbol glowing.

The glow vanished, revealing her new style. **GIGA PLEASE! **

Her helmet had turned green while the two white lines had merged into a single white line. Her faceplate had transformed into an orange square-shaped gem, held into the helmet by a silver framework that had black runes etched into it. The goggles had shifted from a pair of circles into a pair of squares. In the centre of her forehead was a square-shaped gem, it was coloured bronze and held to the faceplate by a silver framework. Coming out of it was a pair of silver antenna that formed into a V.

Her bodysuit had remained black, as had the gloves and boots. Her skirt, on the other hand, had changed. It now reached down to her ankles and the inside was coloured dark green. There were still six gemstones in her robe, three on each side and they were positioned to form a square as well as being square-shaped. Also, they were coloured green and being held to the robe by a silver framework. The inside of her robe was now coloured dark green.

Her forearm guards had turned green and gotten much thicker, they now circled the whole of her forearms. Her shoulder guards had remained the same, only the silver circle now had a black G engraved into it. A square-shaped chestplate covered her chest, it was green and made out of an emerald. Her shin armour was now made of thick emerald and contacted by a silver framework. Symbol's silver knee armour had gotten a lot thicker, both of them now had a G engraved into them.

Kamen Rider Symbol was now holding a new weapon. It had a black shaft that was one and a half metres long. Connected to the end of it was a silver axe head that curved back at each end. The part that connected the shaft to the head was dark green and in the shape of a rectangle. Finally, the green part had a Hand Author on it, it was curled into a fist with the thumb sticking outward. On her left middle finger was a silver ring with a green square-shaped gem embedded into it. **BREAKTHROUGH!**

She is now Kamen Rider Symbol, Giga Style and is armed with the Giga Axe.

"Woah!" commented Dante.

The Death Knight Phantom let out a roar of rage and hatred as he charged at Symbol. She pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as green energy build up around the limb. **GIGA! **Just as the Phantom got within range, Symbol pulled the trigger on the Giga Axe. **C RANK SPELL! **"HA!" she punched the Phantom with a back fist, sending him flying to the side where he exploded as Symbol fell to her knees, exhausted.

"With one hit?!" shouted Dante as he held out a hand.

"This new form sure has a lot of power, but it's not very fast," replied Symbol as she took Dante's hand.

Dante helped her to her feet and they walked up to the picture which started glowing. "What are you trying to show us?" Dante asked. He noted that an engraving at the bottom of the frame looked like the tattoo on his back and that the circle part was glowing demonic red.

Curious he reached out and put his hand on the circle, only for it to suddenly get pulled the last few inches! "What the f**k- ARGH!" shouted Dante as demonic red energy started lancing into his Nephilim Ring, up to his arm, down through his spine and into his Driver!

"DANTE!" shouted Symbol as she ran forward to try and help. Only for a field of red energy to block her path.

**A-R-B-I-T-E-R! **A new magic circle appeared from the Gate Driver. It was a red axe, inside a red circle, within a red eight-pointed star, within a second red circle that had two layers and red runes between the layers. Both of the Gate Driver's eyes shone red as the magic circle moved back through Dante, transforming him into his new form.

Dante landed back on the ground. The mouthguard and the bones around his faceplate had turned blood red. The logo on his backplate had turned from black to blood red. The mantle on his right shoulder pauldron had turned blood red, the skull that made up his left shoulder pauldron had turned blood red with glowing, magma red eye. The silver armour on the front of his knees had also turned blood red.

In his hands, he clutched a large red axe. The red blade was large and curved over some of the axe's shaft, making this axe a bearded one. The grip was the same as the Rebellion Blade.

This was Kamen Rider Dante Arbiter Style, armed with the Arbiter Axe.

"So I have to get beaten to a pulp to get a new weapon and you get one just like that?! How is that fair?!" shouted Symbol.

"It's not," replied Dante.

Symbol grumbled.

Then a Death Knight Phantom burst out of the ground.

Kamen Rider Symbol was about to swing at him when Dante stopped her. "I want to take out this one!" he explained.

"Be my guest!" Symbol took a step back.

Dante charged forward and swung the Arbiter Axe once, knocking the Death Knight Phantom to the side, his shield doing nothing to stop the mighty weapon.

"What power," muttered Symbol.

Dante punched the Arbiter Ring into the back of the Arbiter Axe and turned his wrist forward once. **ONE! **Red energy ran up the length of the axe as Dante pulled the trigger. **ARBITER AXE STRIKE! **Dante swung up, then down, before bringing the Arbiter Axe around in a cross strike, smashing the Death Knight Phantom's shield to bits.

While the Death Knight Phantom was still stunned, Dante punched the Arbiter Ring into the Gate Driver's left slot. **KICK STRIKE! **He took up a kicking stance as red energy roared out of his body. **GO! **"ARBITER END!" Dante jumped into the air and came down with an axe kick that hit the Phantom with explosive force, tearing him in half.

"How was that!" he cheered.

"Not better than mine," replied Symbol.

"WHAT?!" demanded Dante.

"I ended my fight in one move, yours took two," explained Symbol.

"Screw you!" shot back Dante.

"Nice axe, what are you gonna call it?" asked Symbol.

"Does it need a name?" asked Dante.

"Yes!" shouted Symbol with enough fierceness in her voice to make Dante jump back in fright.

"Well, what would you suggest?" he asked.

"How about Arbiter?" asked Symbol after a moment of thought.

"Arbiter," Dante tasted the name. "Sounds about right," then he realised something. "Where did you get a name like that?!"

Symbol got a bit sheepish. "I don't know, it just came to me."

"Your a strange one alright," deadpanned Dante.

As they got their breath back the two Kamen Rider's heard a childish giggle. "Who's there?!" shouted Dante. He ran through a door with Kamen Rider Symbol following. Suddenly the hall extended away from them opening a hole right under their feet. "Woah!" shouted Dante as they fell down. He landed first and Symbol landed on top of him.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Symbol as she got off Dante. "Guess we can't go back that way," she commented as the hole closed up behind them. Then she tilted her head. "Why did I see a girl in gladiator armour when I apologised?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" replied Dante as he ran through a door and into a square-shaped room with Symbol following. Before going out another door and having to jump down another hole. "Where the hell are we now?!" shouted Dante. They jumped up some rubble that had formed into a makeshift stairway and through another door that leads right back into the entrance hall. "...I don't believe it! We're right back where we started!" raged Dante.

Then the Death Knight Phantom's and their escorts arrived.

"Less talk and more fight!" ordered Symbol.

Symbol pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever once as the first Death Knight Phantom charged at her. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she blocked a slash with the shaft of the Giga Axe as she scanned her left hand across the Driver Hand Author. **GIGA! **"Get off!" she pulled her left leg up and kicked the Phantom back as she pulled the Gia Axe's trigger. **C RANK SPELL! **Green energy covered the Giga Axe's blade as Symbol swung it up, slicing through the Death Knight Phantom's shield like it was butter.

The Phantom staggered back and Symbol took the opening to grab the Giga Axe's blade and twisting it around so that it was attached to the end of the pole.

This is the Giga Spear.

"Wow!" Symbol stabbed the Death Knight Phantom. "I didn't even know I could do that!"

"You did it without taking to the weapon as well," teased Dante.

"Shut up!" blushed Symbol.

Both of them froze.

'_WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!' _they both mentally screamed.

Then they got back to their fight.

Symbol quickly pressed her Driver's left Shift lever four times. **VERY NICE! MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **The Death Knight Phantom swung at her, only to be blocked by her right forearm guard as she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **GIGA! **Green energy covered her left fist as she pulled **S RANK SPELL! THE BEST! **Then she pulled back her fist. "GIGA IMPACT!" she threw a fist forward, smashing the Death Knight Phantom's chest in.

"STAY STILL!" roared Dante as he slammed the Arbiter Axe down, only for the Lesser Blade Phantom that he had targeted to dodge! He was starting to learn that the Arbiter Axe was not good for attacking several small opponents. "Screw this!" he removed the Arbiter Ring, slotted it onto his left Ring Holster, replaced it with the Rebellion Ring and punched it into his Driver's left slot. **SET! **Dante turned his wrist back, then forward, making the Gate Driver's gate close and open. **OPEN! **The Rebellion magic circle appeared from the Gate Driver and then moved back through him. **R-E-B-E-L-L-I-O-N! **Transforming Dante into the Rebellion Style.

The three Lesser Blade Phantoms that he had been fighting, started to get back up after being thrown back by the magic circle. But Dante was not willing to let them recover. He punched the Rebellion Ring into the back of the Rebellion Blade and turned it forward three times. **THREE! **Then he started forward. "Take this!" he pulled the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **Black energy covered the Rebellion Blade as Dante slashed three times, cutting all three of the Phantoms in half.

With the last of the Phantom's gone the two of them heard the childish laughter once more. "HAHAHAH! Wooo!" they looked up to the right balcony and saw a pair of ghostly children playing with wooden swords.

"This way Dante!" shouted one to the other cheerfully.

"Ok! Can't catch me!" they ran through a door that was then covered by a barrier of red crisscrossing energy.

"Dante? Did I hear that right?" questioned the male Kamen Rider.

"If you didn't ten neither of us did," replied Symbol.

They ran up the staircase and up to the door when they both clutched their helmets in pain as information made its way into their brains.

"So Arbiter and the Giga Axe can break through this red energy," muttered Symbol once it was finished.

"Let's try it!" shouted Dante as he brought Arbiter around in an overhead swing and smashed down the door, turning it to splinters.

"Overboard!" shouted Symbol as she raised an arm to block the wood chips which went flying everywhere!

Dante rolled his eyes as they ran through the door, following the corridor around to the right and catching up with the ghostly children. "Let's keep going!" they followed the children around to the left and into a room that looked like it was a bedroom at one point before it had been trashed just like the rest of the mansion.

The Death Knight Phantoms burst out of the ground.

Symbol pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever twice. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **One of the Death Knight Phantoms darted toward her as she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **GIGA! **Green magic energy covered her right fist. "Ha!" she pressed the trigger on the Giga Spear. **B RANK SPELL! **Symbol punched the ground, firing out a green circle of energy. It travelled along the ground and slammed into the Death Knight Phantom's shield, making it shatter.

"Now's my chance!" Symbol pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **GIGA! **Green energy coated the tip of the Giga Spear as Symbol darted forward and pulled the trigger. **C RANK SPELL! **She stabbed forward, causing the Phantom to block with his blade.

Which shattered.

Leaving him defenceless and weaponless.

"Now!" Symbol pulled open the Giga Spear's Hand Author. **COME ON A THRUST AND SHAKE HANDS! **Then she scanned her left hand across it. **GIGA! **Green energy covered the Giga Spear. "Giga Thrust!" roared Symbol as she pulled the trigger. **THRUSTING STRIKE! **She thrust forward with the Giga Spear, stabbed through the Phantom's chest. Green cracks spread through his body before he exploded.

While Symbol had been fighting:

"Get the hell out of my way!" roared Dante as he jumped into the air while pressing the Rebellion Ring into the Rebellion Blade. **ONE! **Black energy covered the sword, as Dante reached the arc of his jump he pressed the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **Black magic exploded over the blade as Dante brought it down in an overhead slash. The Death Knight Phantom blocked and shoved Dante off. He landed on the ground and was suddenly rammed by a shield bash from the other Death Knight Phantom, sending him crashing into a wall.

"You will pay!" roared Dante as he got back up and slammed the Rebellion Ring into the Rebellion Blade once more, then he twisted his wrist forward five times. **FIVE! **Dante zoomed forward as he pressed down on the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **The Rebellion Blade bit into the first Death Knight Phantom's shield, only to bounce off. Dante was left open to an attack from both of the other Death Knight Phantoms.

"DANTE!" shouted Symbol as she finished off her fight. She jumped in the way and took a sword across the chest plate. She pressed the Wizard Driver's left Shift Lever and then punched the Phantom in the face. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Followed by scanning her left hand across her Driver's Hand Author. **GIGA! **She held out her right arm, blocking a shield bash as she pressed down on the Giga Axe's trigger. **B RANK SPELL! **She held the axe, right at the end, and brought it down, cutting through the Death Knight Phantom's shield. "Snap out of it!"

"Stay out of this!" roared Dante as he drew Ebony and Ivory. He opened fire, but all of the bullets bounced off the Phantom's shield.

"Watch it! Some of the rebounding bullets are hitting me!" shouted Symbol.

Dante kept up the barrage.

"DANTE!" shouted Symbol.

"I DON'T CARE!" he held down on the triggers. **EBONY AND IVORY STRIKE! **White energy was pulled into Ivory while black energy was drawn into Ebony. Dante released the triggers. "RICOSHOT! He fired a white and black bullet that spiralled around each other. The Death Knight Phantom deflected the attack. It slammed into Symbol, igniting an explosion across her backplate.

"RUBY!" shouted Dante. "I-I didn't mean to-!"

"You're not thinking clearly!" shouted Symbol as she got back up, slamming her hand down on the Wizard Driver's left Shift Lever twice. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **"If you were then you would have started the fight in the Arbiter Style!" she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as she converted the Giga Axe into the Giga Spear. **GIGA! **"Get a grip!" she slammed down on the Giga Spear's trigger. **B RANK SPELL! **Symbol drove the Giga Spear into the ground and then pulled it up, firing several green rocks that slammed into the Death Knight Phantom she had been fighting. Destroying him.

"Your right," realised Dante as he removed the Rebellion Ring, put it back onto the left Ring Holster. He removed the Arbiter Ring from the holster and slid it onto his left middle finger. Then he punched it into the Gate Driver's left slot. **SET! **He turned his wrist back, then forward, making the Gate Driver's gate close and open. **OPEN! **The Arbiter magic circle appeared from Dante's Driver and moved back through him. **A-R-B-I-T-E-R! **Transforming him into the Arbiter Style.

Then Dante punched the Arbiter Ring into the back of the Arbiter Axe and turned his wrist forward twice. **TWO! **Red energy gathered around the Arbiter Axe as the Death Knight Phantom charged at Dante. He pressed the trigger. **ARBITER AXE STRIKE! **Dante slammed the Arbiter Axe down and it unleashed three pulses of red energy. The first shattered the Death Knight Phantom's shield, the second made cracks spread through him and the third destroyed the Death Knight Phantom.

Dante ran up the Symbol. "Thanks for the advice. It's just-"

Symbol cut him off. "Your so close to finding out about your past that you can't think of anything else?" she giggled at Dante's look of disbelief. "You're not the only one missing memories."

Suddenly they both saw the ghostly children duck under the bed.

"That was me!" gasped Dante. "I remember this!" he realised. Dante reached down under the bed and pulled out a wooden kite shield that had what looked like a copy of the tattoo on his back painted onto it.

Suddenly, the two of them were blinded by a bright light. When they could see again they were in a place that looked like Limbo. But at the same time, it looked nothing like that place.

In the centre of the space was a statue of a man that had four chains around his neck and a pair of females statues on either side of him.

The two Kamen Riders were standing on a platform that floated over a large body of water and unlike Limbo, the sky was now blue like it would be in the real world during the sunset.

"Where are we?" muttered Dante in confusion.

"Are we dreaming?" questioned Symbol. Her helmet vanished as she reached up and pinched herself. "OW! OK, not a dream!" she grunted as her helmet appeared once more.

"I could have told you that," stated Dante.

"Then why did you?!" demanded Symbol.

Dante shrugged and ran off.

Symbol growled in anger and followed him.

The two Kamen Riders ran along with the platform that looked like the side of a house and jumped a gap onto another platform that also looked like part of a house wall. Before jumping off that platform and onto another that looked like a floor with a pair of pillars off to one side also, a red circle was painted onto the floor in the centre of the platform.

Unfortunately, this was where the good luck that the two Kamen Riders had been experiencing so far ran out.

The gap between this platform and that of the next platform was way too far for either of them to jump, no matter which forms they took.

"What now?" asked Dante.

"I have no idea," replied Symbol.

Suddenly, the handle of Arbiter turned and the axe started to shift. The blade changed angles so that it was straight instead of vertical then it began to spin as it glowed red. Suddenly, it split into three blades that returned to their vertical points so that they were in the points of a triangle. The bearded parts moved from the bottom of the blades to the top of them turning them into claws. Last but not least the handle segmented turning it into a long cable with several circles around it every other inch. This grappling claw is called the Demon Pull. **GRAPPLE MODE!**

"What the-?!" shouted Symbol.

Dante turned around.

Kamen Rider Symbol was glowing with red, light blue and orange light. **ENERGY!**

Knowing what was about to happen, Dante's eyes went wide. "Oh shit!"

The energy exploded off Symbol sending Dante flying back. **BIND **

He was only just able to use the Demon Pull to yank a rock so that he could land on it and jump back to Symbol. **PLEASE!**

She was now back in the Active Style. The left half of her chestplate had turned light blue and a black energy bolt and been engraved into it. The other half had turned orange with a black chain logo etched into it.

Kamen Rider Symbol now wore a silver Ring on her right middle finger. It was silver with a light blue gem engraved into it that had an energy bolt etched into it. Another Ring was wrapped around her right index finger. It was silver with an orange gem embedded into it, the gem had a chain etched into it.

The Active Blade now had three vets coming out of the back of the blade. They were positioned just before the guard. Also, they released orange and blue energy out of them as the roar of an engine came from within the blade.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, Active Energy Bind Style and was armed with the Energy Blade.

"I really wish you came with a warning," muttered Dante angrily.

"Wonder what this thing does," muttered Symbol as she looked at the sword of the Energy Blade. Suddenly, an orange construct chain shot out of it! "Woah!" Symbol jerked her helmet back, making the spike on the end of the chain just miss it. "This could be useful for getting around," she nodded to Dante. "Just like your Demon Pull will be."

Dante stared at Symbol. "How the hell do you come up with these names?!" he demanded in shock.

Symbol shrugged. "It's a gift," she replied.

Dante gave up and threw out the Demon Pull, yanking a piece of rubble back from the bottom of the next platform.

The two of them then jumped onto it and from it to the platform. Symbol and Dante then ran up the stairs and to another piece of a stairway.

Symbol shot a binding chain out of the Energy Sword and pulled a piece of rubble from what looked like part of a house wall towards them.

The two of them then jumped onto it and to the next platform that looked like a door which was floating horizontally. They leapt off that and to the next platform that looked like a large bit of floor, it had three circles that were red painted into the brickwork and several pillars on one side as well as a piece of a wall opposite where the two Kamen Riders had landed.

Dante then used the Demon Pull to grab another piece of rubble that was floating in the air and pull it closer to them.

They jumped onto it.

Kamen Rider Symbol used a binding chain to yank another on another piece of floating rubble that was above and ahead of them. She expected it to come down to their level, but that didn't happen. "What in the-?!" their platform went zooming forwards and smashed into a much bigger island that looked like part of a building.

Dante hadn't seen that coming as the impact sent him flying off and he was only just able to grab back on. "A little warning next time!" Dante pulled himself back up and ran along a stone pathway on the side of the building.

"It's not like I expected that to happen and that's really weird," Symbol defended before trailing off and looking up at a building that was bent across the sky.

Dante stared at her. "We're fighting Phantom monsters! How is an oddly shaped building any weirder than that?!"

"I never said that and you know it!" shouted Symbol.

Dante rolled his eyes and used the Demon Pull to get another platform from the side of a building. "Out you come!"

They jumped onto it and then onto another platform before moving onto a much bigger platform that was much bigger.

A Hippogriff Phantom appeared in the air.

Let the battle begin!

"Let's go!" shouted Symbol as she pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ENERGY! **Symbol let light blue magic gather in her right glove as she pulled it back and pressed down on the Energy Blade's trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **She punched forward and fired an energy bolt that shot through the air and slammed into the Phantom, causing him to explode.

"I was expecting that to be, harder?" questioned Dante.

"Dante?" began Symbol.

"Yeah?" replied Dante.

"Shut up!" groaned Symbol.

"What was that for?!" demanded Dante.

Symbol pointed over his shoulder.

"There's a whole swarm of Phantoms behind me," realised Dante. "Isn't there?"

Symbol nodded as she pulled open the Energy Blade's Hand Author. **COME ON A SLASH AND SHAKE HANDS! **Then she scanned her left hand across it. **ACTIVE! **Blue energy covered the sword as Symbol pulled it back. "Duck!" she pulled the trigger. **SLASH STRIKE! **She swung, firing a wave of energy that tore through at least twenty orb bombs and caused each of them to explode.

Dante spun around and jumped into the air as he drew Ebony as well as Ivory. "Let's do this!" he held down on the triggers and spun around in the air. **EBONY AND IVORY STRIKE! **White energy was drawn into Ivory while black energy was pulled into Ebony. Dante spun around as he flipped upside down, raining energy bolts down onto the Hippogriff Phantoms causing five of the twenty-five Phantoms to explode. "I'm calling that one, RAINSTORM!"

Then Symbol converted the Energy Blade into the Energy Rifle. First, she pulled the handle so that it was pointing down at a ninety-degree angle. Then she folded the blade in half, transforming it into a gun barrel.

This is the Energy Rifle.

Symbol took aim and fired several bolts, taking out two more of the flying Phantoms. Then she pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever once before dodging a bomb. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned her right hand over the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as she came out of her roll. **ENERGY!** Symbol took aim and pulled the trigger, firing three bolts of blue energy that shot through the air. **MAGIC PLEASE! **They slammed into two of the Hippogriff Phantoms, making them explode while the third bolt missed its target.

Suddenly, the rest of the Phantoms were destroyed by a blast of energy that came from the statue's eyes.

"Is that it?" asked Symbol when no more Phantom's appeared, that had been a VERY short fight by their standards, considering the number of Phantoms.

"I guess so," replied Dante.

"Your lucky that those Phantoms are very weak!" Symbol pointed out.

"I'm not going to live that down anytime soon, am I?" Dante asked.

"Nope!" replied Symbol.

They jumped to the next platform, then onto and up to a platform that looked like a flight of stairs before running up them. At the top of which was a large stone that was connected to a pair of stone arms which were holding one of the chains which lead to the statue's neck.

"What now?" asked Dante.

"That stone has the same energy which was on the door you smashed down earlier. Arbiter should be able to break it," muttered Symbol.

"And if it can't?" asked Dante.

"Then we try something else," was the blunt reply.

Dante shrugged as he brought the Arbiter Axe around, slamming it into the rock. "Nothing happened," he pointed out.

"I can see that!" replied Symbol. Then she looked closer. "Try again!"

"What?!" demanded Dante.

"Just trust me!" ordered Symbol.

Dante swung again. "Still nothing!" he complained.

"Take another look," replied Symbol.

"Why?" asked Dante.

"I can definitely see cracks. One more hit should do it," explained Symbol.

"Ok," Dante swung his axe and the rock shattered.

The arms dropped the chain and it fell into the water, causing the statue's head to turn towards them.

"Well that's not creepy at all," there was no small amount of sarcasm in Symbol's voice.

The statue's eyes glowed and they found themselves back in the bedroom.

"Was that real or was it a dream?" asked Symbol. She did not realise that she said it aloud and not in her head.

Dante grabbed Arbiter's handle and turned it. **GRAPPLE MODE! **Transforming the axe into the Demon Pull. "I've still got this so I'd say it was real," replied Dante. "Ok, so what else have you got?" he spoke to the air.


	3. S1E3 Home Truths Part 2

Symbol mock glared at Dante, having not forgotten the strange look she had gotten earlier for talking to the house.

Which he was now doing.

Hypocrisy much?

"You're not the only one curious about that," she muttered under her breath.

They ran through the door and jumped down a hole into a square-shaped room. The two Kamen Riders ran through the door.

"Look out!" Symbol pulled Dante back as the windows were blown out and a large hole opened in the floor.

"Thanks," Dante pulled Symbol too her feet. "If this had happened before that dream, vision, whatever it was then we'd be stuck."

"Thankfully, it didn't," replied Symbol.

"Yeah!" Dante used the Demon Pull to yan a piece of rubble out of the wall.

Which just floated there.

Limbo made no sense.

They jumped to a piece of rock that came from the corner of the wall.

Symbol fired an energy chain and used it to pull another platform out of the wall.

The two Kamen Riders jumped to it.

Dante hooked the Demon Pull onto the edge of the wall and pulled the platform over to it. This time they had been able to brace, so nether were thrown off.

Symbol pulled another rock out of the wall with a blinding chain.

They jumped through it and made to solid ground.

"Solid land! At least!" shouted Dante.

"Your turn," pointed out Symbol. They were in front of a door that only the Arbiter Axe could breakthrough.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" replied Dante as he turned the handle of the Demon Pull Handle. **AXE MODE! **Transforming it back into the Arbiter Axe. Which he used to break down the door.

Suddenly, a ghostly woman ran across their path! "SPARDA!" she screamed. "They're here! THEY'RE HERE! They found us! We've got to get out! NOW!" she looked around in worry. "Hurry! Come on! Quickly!" with that she dashed off.

"What the hell happened here?" whispered Dante.

"I'm not sure I want to know," replied Symbol.

They followed the woman and found themselves back in the entrance hall!

"Oh come on!" shouted Symbol.

"Can't we have something different?!" demanded Dante.

Suddenly, the entrance hall shattered into several floating islands.

"Not what I was expecting," muttered Dante.

"There we go!" shouted Symbol in excitement.

Suddenly, a Hippogriff Phantom appeared, only now he had a shield.

"He has a shield?!" demanded Dante.

Let the battle begin.

"This could be fun!" cheered Symbol. She pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BIND!** Orange energy wrapped around her right palm as Symbol pulled the trigger on the Energy Rifle. **MAGIC PLEASE! **Symbol's right hand shot forward and fired a chain of orange energy. It was supposed to pull the Phantom toward her, but instead, it ripped the Hippogriff Phantom's shield from his grasp.

Symbol blinked. "Alright, that happened," she slammed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as she took aim with the Energy Rifle. **BIND! **Symbol fired an orange construct chain as she pulled the trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **The chain wrapped around the Hippogriff Phantom and crushed him.

**GRAPPLE MODE! **Dante used the Demon Pull to rip the other Shielded Hippogriff Phantom's shield from his grasp. Then Dante turned the handle. **AXE MODE! **Shifting the Demon Pull back into the Arbiter Axe.

"Time to finish this!" Dante punched the Arbiter Ring into the Arbiter Axe before turning his wrist forwards five times. **FIVE! **Red energy surged up the length of the Arbiter Axe as Dante pulled the trigger. **ARBITER AXE STRIKE!** He swung the pole weapon and fired a spinning axe head construct that smashed the Phantom in half.

Symbol pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as she covered the Energy Rifle back into the Energy Blade. **ENERGY! **Symbol pressed down on the Energy Blade's trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **She slashed through the air, firing a line of blue light that smashed into one of the Phantoms and tore through his shield.

"Need to do some more!" Symbol removed the Energy and Bind Rings from her right hand and slid them back into the right Ring Holste'rs third and four slots. Then she removed the Slasher and Aqua Rings from the right Rng Holste'rs first and second slots before sliding them onto her right hand. She pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH HENSHIN!** Then she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER! ****AQUA** **PLEASE! **Symbol held her right hand out to the side as the two magic circles appeared before moving through her, transforming her into the Active, Slasher Aqua Style.

One of the Shielded Hippogriff Phantoms threw a bomb at Symbol. She pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right hand over the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **AQUA! **"I'll block it!" she pressed the Slasher Blade's trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **A shield of water appeared over her right forearm, blocking the attack from reaching her.

"My turn!" Symbol converted the Slasher Blade into the Slasher Rifle and pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she took aim as she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **AQUA! **Symbol pulled the trigger as water gathered around the front of the firearm.

Or in this case, the water arm.

**MAGIC PLEASE! **Three bullets of sharp water shot out of the Slasher Rifle, the first two broke through the Phantoms shield and the third broke through his head.

"Is that it?" asked Symbol.

"Looks like it," replied Dante.

"Huh, that's a bit disappointing," muttered the Kamen Rider. "I would have thought their shields would have been a lot stronger than that."

"Yeah," agreed Dante.

With the fight over, Dante and Symbol looked back to the main building and saw the woman running through a door.

"No, no, NO! COME ON! How did they find us?!" she ran through the door and it was sealed with red energy.

"I know that voice," realised Dante.

"I sort of recognise it," added Symbol.

The two of them jumped to a floating piece of the floor and then to the stairs. They ran up them, leaping over a gap and then landing next to the door.

Dante was about to break it down with the Arbiter Axe.

Symbol stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"What the-?!" Dante gave her a questioning look.

"I want to try something," she explained.

Dante shrugged. "Knock yourself out," he took a step back.

Symbol removed the Active Ring from her left middle finger and placed it into the left Ring Holster. Then she removed the Giga Ring from the holster and slid it into her left middle finger as she pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN!** Then she scanned her left hand over the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **GIGA PLEASE! **Symbol held her left hand down to the ground as the Giga magic circle appeared. It was identical to the Active magic circle, only it was coloured green and the A in the centre had been replaced by a G. **BREAKTHROUGH!** It rose up through her, transforming her into the Giga Style. She used the Giga Axe to smash down the door. "So I was right!" cheered Symbol.

"About what?" asked Dante.

"That the Giga Axe could break down the red energy blocks!" replied Symbol.

"Useful," responded Dante.

They followed the hall around to the right and then cut left, going into a room that was bare of anything except a painting.

Which was of a woman who had red hair. She wore a black gothic dress and had three pendents around her neck, they were coloured red, blue and yellow.

"Is that mom?" asked Dante in confusion.

He remembered a red-haired woman giving him his red pendant. "I love you, Dante," she spoke softly.

Ruby remember the same scene, except with her in Dante's place and the pendant being yellow.

The scene was ruined as the Phantoms arrived.

"F*****g Phantoms," growled out Dante.

Let the battle begin.

"For once, I don't mind you swearing," muttered Symbol. She switched the Giga Ring for the Burst Ring and pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then she scanned her left hand across her Driver's Hand Author. **BURST PLEASE! **She held her left hand out in front of her as the Burst magic circle. It was identical to the Active magic circle, except it was coloured purple and the A in the centre had been switched with a B. **CAST THE SPELL!** The magic circle moved back through her, transforming Symbol into the Burst Style. "I'll go long!"

"Leave close range to me!" Dante switched the Arbiter Ring with the Rebellion Ring and slammed it into the Gate Driver's left slot. **SET! **Dante turned his wrist forward, then backwards, making the Gate Driver's gate close and open. **OPEN! **The Rebellion magic circle appeared from Dante's Driver and moved back through him. **R-E-B-E-L-L-I-O-N! **Transforming him into the Rebellion Style.

Dante punched the Rebellion Ring into the Rebellion Blade and then turned his wrist forward five times. **FIVE! **Black energy coated the blade as Dante shot forward and pulled the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **The energy exploded around the blade as Dante speared through three Lesser Blade Phantoms at once.

Seeing three Lesser Blade Phantoms jump at Dante from behind, Symbol pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BURST! **Symbol punched forward, firing a rock from the ground. "Look out!" **A RANK SPELL!**

Dante turned around, just in time to see the rock slam into the three Lesser Blade Phantoms and crush them. "Thank you!"

"Argh!" Symbol shouted.

Dante turned around and saw that twenty Lesser Blade Phantoms had surrounded Symbol, giving her no room to escape. She had been able to blast five of them before they had pinned her down.

"Ruby!" shouted Dante as he dashed forward, only for several more Lesser Blade Phantoms to block his way. "Get out of my way!" he punched the Rebellion Ring into the Rebellion Blade and turned his wrist forward three times. **THREE! **Then Dante charged as he pulled the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **Black energy covered the Rebellion Blade as Dante slashed three times, with each slash cutting a pair of Lesser Blade Phantoms in half.

But there was still a lot more.

Dante leapt into the air and punched the Rebellion Ring into the back of the Rebellion Blade. **ONE! **Black energy covered the sword as Dante reached the arc of his jump. He pressed the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **The energy raged around the sword as Dante dropped out of the air and swung it down. He cut one Lesser Blade Phantom in half and the shockwave blew five more away from him.

Then Dante dashed toward Symbol at high speed, now that he had a clear path.

Yellow energy started to shine from her body. **SWIFT PLEASE!**

"Why me?" muttered Dante. He knew what was about to happen and had no way to stop or turn around in time.

The energy exploded off Symbol, sending the Phantom and Dante flying. **DASH AWAY!**

Several of the Phantoms slammed into the wall with enough force that they burst into black smoke.

Dante was able to backflip and land on the ground. He skidded back several feet but was able to stop himself. He looked up and saw Kamen Rider Symbol's new Style.

Her helmet had turned yellow and the three white lines had transformed into four white lines. Her faceplate gem had turned into a purple inverted triangle. It was held in place by a silver framework with black runes etched into it. Her googles had remained the same, the gem in the centre of her forehead and had shifted into an inverted triangle. It was still held in by a silver framework and still had a pair of silver antenna forming a V coming off it.

Her bodysuit, gloves and boots had remained black. Her skirt had shortened to the point it barely covered her thighs, the inside had turned yellow. The inside of her robe had turned yellow and the six gems had undergone the same colour shift. Also, they had transformed into the shape of inverted triangles that were held to the robe by a silver framework. There were three gemstones on each side of the robe, they were in the formation of an inverted triangle.

Her forearm guards had turned yellow and were basically a thin line on the outside of her forearms now. Her shoulder pauldrons had remained the same, only the letter engraved on the disks was now a black S. She wore a thin chestplate that was made of a yellow gem, inside a silver framework and shaped like an inverted triangle. Her shin armour had undergone the same change as he forearm armour. Her knee guards were now much thinner and the letter on them was now a black S.

She held a yellow blaster, the handle was yellow while the grip was coloured purple. The hammer was a closed fist with its thumb sticking outward, coloured black and outlined in yellow. The barrel of the gun glowed with purple light.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol Swift Style and was armed with the Swift Blaster.

She pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever twice. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **SWIFT! **Then Symbol pressed down on the Swift Blaster's trigger. **B RANK SPELL! **Symbol flashed with yellow energy as she shot off. All of the Phantoms in the room were sent flying into the air before they exploded into black ash.

Dante blinked. "Fast."

"You know it!" smirked Symbol.

With the battle over Dante walked up to the painting and noticed that the bottom of it had a blue glowing circle.

"Just like last time," muttered Symbol, somewhat bitter that she had to be beaten up to get a new form, yet Dante did not.

Dante pressed his palm to the circle. Blue energy travelled up his arm and into his Driver. **O-S-I-R-I-S! **The Osiris magic circle appeared in front of him. It was identical to the Rebellion magic circle, only it was light blue and had a scythe in the centre of it. The magic circle moved back through Dante, transforming him into his new style.

The mouth guard and bones on his helmet turned light blue. So did the logo on his back, the mantle of bones on his right shoulder pauldron, the skull that formed his left shoulder pauldron. The eyes on his left shoulder pauldron and the eyes in his Driver both turned stormy blue. His forearm guards turned light blue while the armour covering his knees and shins underwent the same colour shift. The inside of his jacket/robe had turned light blue.

On his left middle finger was a silver Ring with a light blue gem embedded into it, the gem was in the shape of a scythe blade.

The Rebellion Blade shifted into a scythe. It was coloured light blue, the blade was long and curved, coming off the tip of the shaft at its heel. The shifted looked to be made out of wood and metal that the same time.

How is that possible?

The shaft had a pair of grips coming from opposite sides that resembled whittled branches. The pommel of the scythe was light blue and was the same shape as the Rebellion Blade. Owing to the weapon's shapeshifting nature.

He was now Kamen Rider Dante, Osiris Style and was armed with the Osiris Scythe.

"So, what do you want to call this one?" asked Dante.

"Osiris," replied Symbol.

"I will never understand how you are so good at picking names!" shouted Dante.

Suddenly, more Phantoms arrived.

Symbol took a step forward and fell to one knee. "Nuts! I took to much damage!"

"Leave this one to me!" Dante stepped forward.

Symbol walked over to a wall. "Ok! Show me what you've got!"

Dante slammed the Osiris Ring into the back of the Osiris Scythe and turned his wrist forward once as he dodged a slash from one of the Lesser Blade Phantoms. **ONE! **Light blue energy ran up the scythe's shaft as Dante pressed the trigger. **OSIRIS SCYTHE STRIKE! **The energy coated the scythe and he spun it around, cutting through give Lesser Blade Phantoms with ease.

The attack had happened so fast that the Phantom had no time to do anything.

"That was fast," blinked Symbol in shock.

"Tell me about it!" chuckled Dante.

Then Dante punched the Osiris Ring into the Osiris Scythe and turned his wrist forward twice times. **TWO! **He pulled the trigger as light blue energy ran up the shaft of the Osiris Scythe. **OSIRIS SCYTHE STRIKE! **Dante darted forward and slashed three times, before ending the five Lesser Lesser Blade Phantoms with a final, sixth, two-handed slash that cut them all in half and caused them to explode.

"Dante! Look out!" Symbol drew the Swift Blaster and sniped a Lesser Blade Phantom through the head.

Dante had not noticed him.

"Thanks!" replied Dante.

"Your welcome! Let's get going," ordered Symbol.

Dante nodded.

They ran through a door and down a hall that sloped at an angle.

The ghost woman ran across at hall that met theirs at the bottom.

"You! Get after her! Down there! Cover the doors! Move!" shouted a voice that sounded like a police captain or SWAT officer.

"I don't like where this is going," muttered Symbol.

"Me neither," replied Dante.

They ran after the woman and found themselves back in the entrance hall.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" roared Symbol.

"Where did she go?" asked Dante.

"Over there!" Symbol pointed to the woman as she ran through another door that was on another block.

"How did she get over there?!" shouted Dante.

"Who knows?!" demanded Symbol.

"Uh! Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME!" shouted the woman.

They jumped over three gaps before coming to one that was too large for them to jump.

"I'm on it!" Dante switched the Rebellion Ring for the Arbiter Ring, then he punched it into his Driver's left slot. **SET! **Then he turned his wrist back, then forward, making his Driver's gate close and open. **OPEN! **The Arbiter magic circle appeared from the Gate Driver and Dante slid through it. **A-R-B-I-T-E-R! **Transforming into the Arbiter Style.

Then Dante grabbed the Rebellion Blade as it shifted into the Arbiter Axe and turned the handle. **GRAPPLE MODE! **Making the axe shift into the Demon Pull. He hooked the Demon Pull onto the platform, making it break apart. "That didn't work out how I planned."

"We can still use this! Come on!" Symbol jumped to one of the fragments.

Dante followed.

Symbol switched the Swift Ring for the Active Ring and pressed down on the Wizard Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **She held her left hand out to the side as the Active magic circle appeared and moved through her. **LET'S GO! **Transforming her into the Active Style.

Then she slid the Energy and Bind Rings onto her right hand before pressing the Wizard Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH HENSHIN! **She scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ENERGY! ****BIND ****PLEASE! **Symbol held that hand out to the side and the two magic circles appeared. They moved through her, transforming her into the Active Energy Bind Style.

She used an energy chain to pull the platform to the main section. "Brace!" she shouted.

They both tumbled off from the impact.

"At little bit of warning would have been nice!" shouted Dante as he shot back to his feet.

"I did shout brace!" shot back Symbol.

"Then do so earlier!" roared back Dante. He turned the Demon Pull's handle. **AXE MODE! **Making it transform back into the Arbiter Axe. Then he broke down the door.

They jumped up two levels and came to some vines that were blocking an opening.

"Now what?!" shouted Dante.

"If the Giga Style and the Arbiter Style could break down the red barriers. Then the Swift Style and the Osiris Style should be able to cut through the vines!" realised Symbol.

Dante switched the Arbiter Ring for the Osiris Ring and punched it into the Gate Driver's left slot. **SET! **He turned his wrist back, then forward, making the Gate Driver's gate close and open again. **OPEN! **The Osiris magic circle appeared from the Gate Driver and moved back through Dante. **O-S-I-R-I-S! **Transforming him into the Osiris Style.

He drew the Rebellion Blade as it shifted into the Osiris Scythe. "Worth a shot," Dante swung the Osiris Scythe and cut through the vines with ease. "Hey! You were right!"

"No need to sound so surprised," deadpanned Symbol. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"You don't want me to answer that," replied Dante.

They ran to the left, only to find some rubble blocking their path.

"Mine!" Symbol switched the Active Ring for the Giga Ring and pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then she scanned her left hand over the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **GIGA PLEASE! **Symbol held her left hand down to the ground as the Giga magic circle appeared under her boots and moved up through her. **BREAKTHROUGH! **Transforming her into the Giga Style.

"Far be it from me to get between a woman and her goal," Dante took several steps back.

Kamen Rider Symbol used the Giga Axe to smash through the rubble.

"Good work!" congratulated Dante.

"Thanks!" replied Symbol.

They took a right turn and found themselves in another bare room.

"Hey, what's that?" Symbol pointed to something that was glowing on the floor.

Dante walked over. "A blue rose?" he questioned.

"Didn't that picture have one?" asked Symbol.

Dante reached down and picked it up.

Suddenly, they found themselves back in the dream world.

"This again?!" demanded Symbol.

"Come on!" ordered Dante. "Destroying the chain got us out of here the last time, doing it again should get us out of here."

"And if it doesn't?" asked Symbol.

"Then we try something else," replied Dante.

They ran down the building and came to a gap. It was too big to jump and there was no solid ground to hook a blinding chain or the Demon Pull onto.

"What now?!" demanded Dante

Suddenly, Osiris started to glow. The handle turned, making the blade move so that it was pointing down and then it started spinning. The blade left three copies of itself before they moved so that they were back in their original positions. The blades then glowed blinding blue and merged into what looked like the skull of a snakehead which then snapped twice. **HOOK MODE! **This is the Angel Lift.

Suddenly, Symbol started to glow red, grey and purple. **DEFEND!**

"Oh no," muttered Dante.

The energy exploded off Symbol, Dante was sent flying. **BOOST ****PLEASE!**

He was only just able to use the Angel Lift to hook onto the platform and pull himself up. "WILL YOU GIVE A GUY SOME WARNING?!" he roared.

"Sorry!" shouted Symbol as her new form was revealed.

She was back in the Active Style. The left side of her chestplate had turned silver while the right side had turned purple. The left side had a black kite shield etched into it while the other half had a black spring engraved onto it.

Her right index finger now bore a silver ring with a grey gem in the centre of it that had a kite shield etched into it. The right ring finger had a silver ring that contained a purple gem with a spring engraved into it.

The Active Blade transformed, the sword section shifted into a three metres long, half a metre wide slab of metal, the Hand Author and the handle remained unchanged. The slab was rectangle-shaped.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, Active Defend Boost Style and was armed with the Defend Blade.

"This could be useful," she took a few steps back and darted forward, jumping the gap with ease.

"That was some jump!" awed Dante.

"I know!" giggled Symbol.

They swung and jumped across another gap.

Dante used the Angel Lift to get up to another platform.

Symbol jumped after him, but gravity suddenly increased and she was unable to get high enough!

"RUBY!" shouted Dante.

"I will not die like this!" Symbol pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **DEFEND! **She jumped off the Defend Blade and got within reach of Dante. **MAGIC PLEASE!**

He grabbed her arm and swung her up onto the island.

They both lay on the ground, panting.

"That, was too close," muttered Dante.

"Tell me about it," panted out Symbol as the Defend Blade teleported back into her hand.

Dante got back up. "Let's keep moving!" he ordered.

Symbol jumped up to a rock, then she leapt to the next one, before leaping to the rock after that one. Then she jumped, landing on the platform.

Dante had to use the Angel Lift four times in order to keep up with his fellow Kamen Rider. "Nice!"

Symbol jumped to the next platform, it had a tree growing out of it. She kicked the Lesser Blade Phantom that was on the island into the endless drop. She jumped to a pillar, then hopped to the next one before leaping to a rock and then landing on the next island.

Dante joined her a second later.

So did the Phantoms.

Let the battle begin.

Kamen Rider Symbol pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever once as a Hippogriff Phantom threw a bomb at her. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **"Not a chance!" she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **DEFEND! **Then she pressed down on the Defend Blade's trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **A barrier in the shape of a kite shield appeared in front of Symbol, blocking the attack.

Dante drew Ebony and Ivory. He held down on their triggers, white energy was pulled into Ivory while black energy was drawn into Ebony. **EBONY AND IVORY STRIKE! **They reached full charge as Dante released the triggers. "RAKE!" the two hand cannons fired a pair of bullets, one white and the other black. They curved around and slammed into the Hippogriff Phantom from either side, causing him to explode.

Symbol pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever twice as she knocked another bomb away with the Defend Blade. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she dodged a blow from a Lesser Blade Phantom as she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BOOST! **Symbol jumped into the air as she pressed the Defend Blade's trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **"Here we go!" she covered her right boot in purple energy and did a flip kick. The Hippogriff Phantom's shield was torn from his grasp by the force behind the kick.

Suddenly, Symbol noticed a Lesser Blade Phantom closing in on her from either side. "Not bad!" she pressed the Wizard Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. Purple energy started to gather around the Defend Blade. **BOOST! **The Phantom's were about to slash Symbol as she pressed the trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **She spun around, creating a circle of purple magic around her with her sword. The circle exploded outward, cutting through both of the Phantoms and making them explode into a pair of ash piles.

Dante used the Angel Lift to get level with the Hippogriff Phantom, that Symbol had stolen the shield from before he turned the handle. **SCYTHE MODE! **The Angel Lift transformed back into the Osiris Scythe. "Here we go!" he punched the Osiris Ring into the back of the Osiris Scythe and turned his wrist forward. **ONE! **The Phantom tried to get away as Dante pressed the trigger. **OSIRIS SCYTHE STRIKE! **Then swung the Osiris Scythe several times, dicing the Phantom to pieces.

"Here we go!" Symbol pulled down on the Defend Blade's handle so that it was at a ninety-degree angle. The front of it then opened up, revealing a large cannon barrel.

"That's a big gun!" exclaimed a wide-eyed Dante.

"You know it!" cackled Symbol as she pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BOOST! **Purple energy built up in the Defend Cannon as Symbol pulled the trigger. "Take this!" **MAGIC PLEASE! **The cannon fired a sphere of purple energy that shot down through the air and destroyed three Lesser Blade Phantoms in a grand explosion of power.

"Mental note," muttered Dante. "Never get on her bad side again!" he turned the handle. **HOOK MODE! **The Osiris Scythe shifted into the Angel Lift.

Symbol jumped to a rock, then to another rock, she grabbed the Angel Lift and pulled Dante up.

"Thanks!" shouted Dante.

"Your welcome!" Symbol nodded. She wrapped her arms around Dante and jumped to the next island.

They ran up a flight of stairs and arrived at the rock holding the chains.

Dante switched the Osiris Ring for the Arbiter Ring and punched it into his Driver's left slot. **SET! **He turned his wrist back, then forward, making the Gate Driver's gate close and open. **OPEN! **The Arbiter magic circle appeared from his Driver and moved back through Dante. **A-R-B-I-T-E-R! **Transforming him into the Arbiter Style.

He grabbed the Rebellion Blade as it shifted into the Arbiter Axe and brought it around three times, shattering the rock.

The arms dropped the chain and the statues head turned toward them with glowing eyes.

"What are we unleashing?" questioned Dante.

"That is still creepy," muttered Symbol.

There was a flash of light and they were suddenly back in Limbo.

"That gets more and more unnerving every time," stated Symbol.

"We've only had that done to us twice," Dante pointed out.

"My point exactly," replied Symbol dully.

Let the battle begin.

Symbol removed the Active Ring and replaced it onto her left Ring Holster's first slot. Then she removed the Giga Ring from her left Ring Holster's third slot and slid it onto on her middle finger. "Need some more power!" she pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **GIGA PLEASE! **"Let's get some muscles!" she held her left hand down to the ground and the Giga magic circle appeared. **BREAKTHROUGH! **It rose up through her and transformed her into the Giga Style.

The first Death Knight Phantom ran at her as Symbol pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **"You will not be able to harm me!" she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **GIGA! **She crossed her arms as she pressed the Giga Axe's trigger. **A RANK SPELL! **Green energy covered her arms as blocked the sword, causing it to shatter.

The Phantom looked shocked.

"Told you!" Symbol pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as she kicked the Phantom back. **GIGA! **Green energy covered the Giga Axe as Symbol pulled the trigger. **A RANK SPELL! **"Take this!" she slashed up, cutting the Phantom's shield in half. Then she slashed down, cutting the Death Knight Phantom in half.

"Nice one!" commented Dante as he punched the Arbiter Ring into the Arbiter Axe and turned his wrist forward twice. **TWO! **Red energy ran up the shaft of the weapon as Dante brought it down. **ARBITER AXE STRIKE! **He smashed the Arbiter Axe down. "Ha!" it released three pulses of red energy that tore the Lesser Blade Phantom to pieces.

Suddenly, a bomb smashed into the ground, it exploded, making Dante stagger back. "Why you!" he removed the Arbiter Ring and slotted it back into his left Ring Holster's second slot. He removed the Osiris Ring from the third slot and slid it onto his left middle finger. Then he slammed it into the Gate Driver. **SET! **Dante turned his wrist back, then forward, making the Gate Driver close and open. **OPEN! **The Osiris magic circle appeared from his Driver and knocked a bomb back before moving back through Dante. **O-S-I-R-I-S! **Transforming him into the Osiris Style.

Seeing three bombs coming toward him, Dante punched the Osiris Ring into the Osiris Scythe and turned his wrist forward four times. **FOUR! **Then he pressed the trigger as light blue energy ran up the shaft of the weapon. **OSIRIS SCYTHE STRIKE! **He spun it like a vertical propeller, deflecting the bombs back at the Shielded Hippogriff Phantoms. The bombs exploded, destroying their shields.

"Mine!" shouted Dante as he rammed the Osiris Ring into the Osiris Scythe, he turned his wrist forward five times in quick succession. **FIVE! **Light blue energy ran up the shaft, Dante pulled the trigger. **OSIRIS SCYTHE STRIKE! **He shot through the air like a blue streak. He appeared behind the three Hippogriff Phantoms as all three of them were cut in half and then exploded.

Symbol pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Driver's Hand Author. **GIGA! **Green energy ran up the Giga Spear's shaft as Symbol pulled the trigger. **A RANK SPELL! **She threw the Giga Spear forward. It turned into a streak of green light and tore through the Phantom. Then it ripped through the Death Knight Phantom, causing him to explode.

Suddenly, she was slashed by three Lesser Blade Phantoms. "I'll take you out with energy bolts!" she removed the Giga Ring from her left hand and clipped it into her left Ring Holster's third slot. Then she removed the Burst Ring from the same Ring Holster's second slot and slid it onto her left middle finger. She pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then she scanned her left hand across her Driver's Hand Author. **BURST PLEASE! **She held her left hand out in front of her as the burst magic circle appeared. **CAST THE SPELL! **It moved back through her and transformed Symbol into the Burst Style.

Then she pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever twice. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **"On second thoughts, ice might work better!" she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BURST! **Her left fist was covered in ice as she pressed the Burst Staff's trigger. **B RANK SPELL! **Ice covered her right fist as she slammed it into the ground, flash freezing it and causing the ten Lesser Blade Phantoms, which had been charging at her, to stop as their legs were frozen.

Then Symbol pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **"I will not make the same mistake twice!" **BURST! **Symbol pulled the Burst Staff's Hand Author as she raised it into the air. **A RANK SPELL! **Rocks were pulled from the ground and formed into a ring that she shot forward. It wrapped around three Lesser blade Phantoms and closed, crushing them.

"Nice one!" shouted Dante. He saw a Death Knight Phantom charging at Symbol from behind. "No, no you don't!" he punched the Arbiter Ring into the Arbiter Axe and turned his wrist forward three times. **THREE! **Red energy ran up the shaft of the axe. He pulled it back and then pulled the trigger. **ARBITER AXE STRIKE! **Dante slammed the Arbiter Axe into the ground. A line of red energy tore through it, the energy stopped under Death Knight Phantom and threw him up into the air.

"I didn't know I could do that!" shouted Dante.

"You might want to take advantage of that!" replied Symbol.

"Screw you!" roared Dante. He drew Ebony and Ivory before pressing down on the triggers. **EBONY AND IVORY STRIKE! **Black energy was pulled Ebony while white energy was drawn into Ivory. They reached full charge. "RAINSTORM!" shouted Dante as he let go of the triggers. He flipped upside down and started spinning, raining white and black bullets down on the Phantom, sending him crashing back into the ground before he went up in an explosion.

"That's how it's done!" Dante removed the Arbiter Ring from his left hand and slotted it back into his left Ring Holster's second slot. Then he took the Osiris Ring out of the third slot of the left Ring Holster and slid it back onto her left middle finger. Then he punched it into the Gate Driver. **SET! **He turned his wrist back and then forward, making the Gate Driver slam closed and then snap open. **OPEN! **The Osiris magic circle appeared in front of the Driver and moved back through Dante. **O-S-I-R-I-S! **Transforming him into the Osiris Style.

Symbol pressed down on her Wizard Driver's left Shift Lever four times. **VERY NICE! MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across her Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BURST! **"Here we go!" Symbol held up her hands as she pressed down on the Burst Staff's trigger. **S RANK SPELL! THE BEST! **Fire, ice and earth roared around Symbol: The magical Kamen Rider formed all this into a sphere of chaotic power above her. "FROZEN VOLCANO!" she hurled the sphere at the remaining Phantoms, all of which were instantly sucked into it.

"Overkill? Don't you think?!" demanded Dante.

"No!" shouted Symbol as the three different elements powers that comprised the spheres struck the Phantom from all sides. Before finally reaching the apex of its power and exploding.

"I maintain my vote that was overkill," stated Dante.

With all of the Phantom's beaten the barrier that was keeping them in the room dropped and Dante ran through a door. Only to come back when he realised that Kamen Rider Symbol was not following. "Ruby?" no answer, she was just staring at something on the floor. "What's wrong?" asked Dante in concern. Still no answer.

Dante reached down and picked up the picture that Kamen Rider Symbol was staring at. It was of himself as a child still on Eva's lap, a boy who was clearly Vergil sitting on a man's lap next to the woman. Ruby was in the photo, but she looked about seventeen, one year younger than she looked now and stood between the man and the woman. Kamen Rider Symbol was standing behind her, but looked see-through and was in a form that Dante had never seen before.

'_I remember,' _thought Dante. '_I remember my mother, her name was Eva,' _Dante's mind pulled up the memories of his amulet. '_She gave this to me,' _the memories showed Dante and Vergil as ten-year old's mock sparring with a seventeen-year-old Ruby who was in her human form and wearing a few bandages. '_I had a brother and a sister too,' _both boys were being helped up by Ruby after being soundly beaten. '_We were a family,' _the revealed siblings are shown with their parents on a cliff. '_We had no idea of the danger we were in,' _the clouds formed into a demonic face. '_The Phantom's found us,' _a bald man was seen in a doorway. '_When they broke in I saw him,' _the man was seen tearing Eva's heart out while a Phantom held Dante back. '_She gave her life so we could escape. I will never forget what he did to her,' _young Dante was seen holding his Mother's corpse while Angel like creatures dressed completely in white armour gathered around him. '_Our Father, Sparda took my brother and me away,' _Dante was seen holding the now named Sparda's hand outside an orphanage. Neither Vergil or Ruby where anywhere to be seen. '_He separated us, hide us safely among the humans, wiped our memories to protect us. That's why it all went black until now.'_

'_I remember now,' _thought Symbol. '_I came shooting out of an energy vortex with no memories,' _a blue swirling vortex was seen as Symbol came flying out of it, smashing into the ground and being forced back into her human form. '_I looked like I had just been in a war,' _Ruby was seen lying in a crater, both of her arms and legs were broken and her body bruised, her skin was almost made of cuts by this point. A puddle of her own blood was filling up the crater. '_I would have died if Sparda hadn't found me,' _Sparda was seen picking up the then sixteen-year-old, going on seventeen-year-old. '_Eva nursed me back to health,' _Ruby was seen lying on a bed wrapped in bandages with Eva sitting nearby. '_When they read my emotions, they could tell I had nothing but hatred for my family. The two adopted me,' _a crying Ruby was seen hugging Sparda and Eva. '_Dante and Vergil, Sparda and Eva's twin sons were just as happy to have a sister,' _the three were seen play fighting. '_Then, after one year, the Phantom's came. Sparda took us to safety but I couldn't let Eva die, not after everything she and Sparda had done for me. She had saved my life, now it was my turn to save her's,' _Ruby was seen running back towards the house. '_I was too late,' _a horrified Ruby watched as the man tore Eva's heart out. '_I attacked their leader!' _Ruby transformed into Kamen Rider Symbol and attacked. '_But was effortlessly beaten back,' _she was backhanded away. '_So I attacked with everything that I had!' _Symbol transformed into a much more powerful form and a dragon made of energy appeared behind her as she went for a Rider Kick with the dragon following her. '_The attack clashed with one of the Phantom King's and ripped open a space-time vortex, just like the one I came out of one year before, back when I was sixteen and sucked me in,' _Symbol was seen being pulled into the vortex as her Swift, Giga and Burst Rings along with three other rings shattered. '_It transported me over ten years into the future and surviving drained all of the power I had gotten from my training with Eva and Sparda,' _Ruby was seen lying on the floor in Limbo. '_That's why all my style rings were missing and it all went black, until now.'_

They were both snapped back to reality when Dante dropped the picture.

Kamen Rider Symbol was able to catch the thing before it could hit the floor and shatter. "Watch it!" she scolded.

Dante walked away robotically.

Kamen Rider Symbol looked concerned as she followed him.

They ran out of the room and turned to the right, sliding down a hall that had been effectively transformed into a slide.

Dante turned the handle. **HOOK MODE! **Transforming the Osiris Scythe into the Angel Lift. Which he used to get across the gap.

Symbol removed the Burst Ring from her left hand and slotted it into the left Ring Holster's second slot. Then she removed the Active Ring from the left Ring Holster's second slot and slid it onto her left middle finger. Then she pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **She scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **She held her left hand out to the side as the Active magic circle appeared and moved through her. **LET'S GO! **It transformed her into the Active Style.

Symbol slid the Defend and Boost Rings onto her right hand and pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then she scanned her right hand over the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **DEFEND! ****BOOST ****PLEASE! **Symbol held her right hand out to the side and the two magic circles appeared. They moved through her, transforming her into the Active Defend Boost Style.

She jumped to the chandeliers and then landed on the main part of the hall alongside Dante.

They turned right and slid down a slide.

"Get ready to jump!" shouted Symbol.

"I see it!" replied Dante.

They jumped and landed on a platform.

That instantly started moving!

"Woah!" shouted Symbol as she jumped to a rock.

Dante landed beside her and switched the Osiris Ring for the Arbiter Ring, then he punched it into his Driver's left slot. **SET! **Dante turned his wrist back, then forward, causing his Driver's gate to close and open. **OPEN! **The Arbiter magic circle appeared from the Gate Driver. **A-R-B-I-T-E-R! **It moved back through him and transformed him into the Arbiter Style.

Then he turned the handle. **GRAPPLE MODE! **Transforming the Arbiter Axe into the Demon Pull. Then he used it to pull another island closer.

They jumped to it as another island moved into the way.

"This is getting nuts!" shouted Symbol as she switched the Defend and Boost Rings for the Energy and Bind Rings. She pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH HENSHIN! **Symbol scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ENERGY! ****BIND ****PLEASE! **Symbol held her right hand out to the side as the two magic circles appeared and moved through her. Transforming her into the Active Energy Bind Style. She used a blinding chain to pull on the island, only for it to spin around, revealing a door.

Dante switched the Arbiter Ring for the Osiris Ring and punched it into his Driver's left slot. **SET! **He turned his left wrist back and then forward, making the Gate Driver's gate close and open. **OPEN! **The Osiris magic circle appeared from the Gate Driver and moved back through her. **O-S-I-R-I-S! **Transforming Dante into the Osiris Style.

Dante grabbed the Rebellion Blade as it transformed into the Osiris Style. He turned the handle. **HOOK MODE! **Transforming it into the Angel Lift. Then he hooked it onto the platform before grabbing Symbol. "Hang on!" they were pulled up to the island.

"Thanks!" shouted Symbol.

"We're getting out of here!" replied Dante.

"Agreed!" Kamen Rider Symbol used another binding chain to pull the island over to the main block.

They jumped the, now tiny, gap and ran for it.

"There!" Symbol pointed to the magic circle on the floor. It was at the other end of the hall.

Suddenly, the windows were blown out and the walls started to close in.

"Limbo really doesn't want us leaving!" shouted Symbol over the rushing wind.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?!" shouted Dante.

Symbol removed the Active Ring and placed it back into her left Ring Holster. Then she removed the Swift Ring from the left Ring Holster and slid it onto her left middle finger. Then she pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **Symbol scanned her left hand across her Driver's Hand Author. **SWIFT PLEASE! **"We're getting out of here!" she held her left hand up and the Swift magic circle appeared. **DASH AWAY! **It fell through her. She grabbed Dante and rocketed forward.

They landed on the magic circle and were teleported back to the real world in a blast of light.

Dante closed the gate of his Driver, making the magic circle appear and return him to his human form.

Symbol pressed down on both of the Shift Levers making the Swift magic circle appear over her helmet and fall through her, transforming her back into her human form of Ruby Rose.

Both of them were staring at Vergil in a different light.

"Your my brother?" asked Dante.

Vergil pressed down on both of his Driver's Shift Levers and a magic circle appear in front of him before passing through him, transforming him back into his human form. He had blue-grey eyes and the same facial structure as Dante. While Dante's hair was black Vergil's was white. He wore a black coat with a long tail on the right side and a collar with a larger left side. There was a brassard on the left bicep of the coat, which also had blue ornate scrollwork sewed onto the left side of the upper back and blue lining. His hands were covered by light blue gloves and he wore a pair of blue dress slacks with black leather shoes.

He was beaming. "Your twin brother," he explained.

"And Ruby's our sister?" asked Dante.

"Yes, former older sister in all but blood, currently little sister in all but blood," replied Vergil.

"Hey!" shouted Ruby.

Vergil ignored her as he continued. "I've been looking for you for a long time Dante. The only reason that I was not looking for Ruby as well was that I thought she was dead," stepping forwards Vergil reached into his coat and pulled out a pendant identical to Dante's, only it was blue instead of red.

Dante fingered his own pendant.

Ruby reached into her top and pulled out the third pendant.

"Our mother gave these to us," explained Vergil. "I think she knew this moment would come. That the three of us would find each other."

"And our father, Sparda?" asked Dante hopefully.

Vergil looked sad, he didn't want to but he had to crush that hope. "Banished forever, a fate worse than death they say. He's never coming back."

Ruby dealt with her frustration by knocking down a wall. "I wanna know more. Where we come from, what happened to us, what we are and above all; I want to know who is responsible for this and how painful we are going to make his or her death!" she nearly snarled.

"Ditto," agreed Dante.

Vergil nodded. "Of course."

Dante and Ruby walked off with Vergil following, but not before he gave Kat a looked that said: "I told you so!"


	4. S1E4 Bloodline

"Do either of you remember this place?" asked Vergil as he and his siblings walked through an old park.

"Yeah," Dante looked around. "I remember coming here!"

"Wasn't it mom that used to bring us here?" asked Ruby.

"Correct," replied Vergil.

"Tell us everything," ordered Dante.

The siblings moved toward a set of swings.

"Are you aware of the multiverse theory?" asked Vergil.

"I've heard of it before," replied Dante. "In a comic book."

"Never heard of it," replied Ruby.

"Well it's real," Vergil turned to Ruby. "There is an infinite number of worlds. Some go by the name Earth, others have different names. Some are so similar to our earth that you could spend your whole life there and find no difference. Others are so alien, that we'd have no way of recognising them."

"What does this have to do with us," demanded Dante.

"Patience," replied Vergil as he sat down on a swing. "In order for you to understand, I must tell the story of the Phantoms and the Gem Maidens."

"I used to love it when mom told us a story," exclaimed Ruby.

"So did each of us, little sister," smiled Vergil.

Dante leaned on a swing.

"The story starts in two Ancient Worlds. By which I mean that this world was a hot molten rock, fresh from its creation," explained Vergil.

"That's old," commented Dante.

Vergil nodded. "In the first world. A military project was underway. It was a suit of armour that was made to enhance soldier combat potential. It would control their bodies, they would be unable to make mistakes or disobey orders. As well as linking the wearers through a hive mind."

"Why would anyone agree to put one of those things on?" demanded Ruby.

"On that world, they had been at war with some formless creatures for over a thousand years. If it would increase the chance these creatures could be killed and the war ended, then anyone would be willing to try it," shrugged Vergil. "It had gotten to the point that six-year-olds had to join the military."

"Makes sense," replied Dante. "The part about ending the war, I mean, not the part about six-year-olds."

"The suits worked, the war was over at the end of the year, but that's when things went wrong," stated Vergil.

"Here we go," muttered Ruby as she rolled her eyes.

"The government in charge of the project started secretly renting the soldiers, all of which were female out as bodyguards, wives, servants, slaves and whores. This was instead of taking the armour off them, as they should have," explained Vergil with a large amount of disgust in his voice.

"Why were all the soldiers female?" asked Ruby.

"This was a world where females outnumbered men by a thousand to one," replied Vergil.

"Ok, so what happened?" asked Dante.

"After a century of slavery, the females broke free of their programming. Only, they were changed," explained Vergil.

"Changed how?" asked Dante.

"They were still a hive mind, there was no individual thought. Not only that, but the hive mind had decided that all males were evil, the male gender was evil and had to be erased," explained Vergil.

"That's awful!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Why would they think that?" asked Dante. "I mean, I could understand somewhat but to think that whole male gender is evil? Just for what a few people did. Is that a bit of an overreaction?"

"Not really," Vergil closed his eyes. "In a century, this slavery had gone from something that was done in secret, to something that was done by everyone. It became law that every female would be suited on the day they turned twenty-two."

"I take it back, now I think that reaction was perfectly normal," deadpanned Dante.

"Now that's awful," corrected Ruby.

"Tell me about it," chuckled Vergil. "It took less than a year for the male population on that world to be destroyed and all of the females to be suited. Then they found out about life on other worlds and set out to conquer those. Naming themselves, the Gem Maidens."

"So where do we fit into this?" asked Dante again.

"I'll get there soon. Meanwhile, on the second world, the population was fighting the same monsters as the first world. They went about it a different way. A female scientist came up with a drug that would turn the males into monster-like soldiers. Based on mythic monsters," explained Vergil.

"The Phantoms," realised Dante with wide eyes.

"Yes," replied Vergil. "Like the Gem Maiden world, the project was successful, the war ended in less than a year and the fully male military was betrayed."

"Let me guess; males outnumbered females on this world a thousand to one?" asked Ruby.

"Yes," nodded Vergil. "They were locked away in stasis instead of being turned back. They broke free of their programming a century later and tore their way out of stasis. The hive mind that controlled them had decided that all females were evil and must be destroyed. Whereas all males must be transformed into Phantoms. It took less than a year for the whole world to be under the Phantom rule. They found out about life on other worlds and set out to take over them as well," summarized Vergil.

"Did the two ever meet?" asked Dante jokingly.

"Yes," deadpanned Vergil. "How'd you guess?"

"Oh," blinked Dante.

"What happened?" asked Ruby.

"War," replied Vergil.

A shiver went up Dante and Ruby's spines at that word.

"The two species were complete opposites. They have been at war ever since they met," explained Vergil. "Except for a thousand-year break."

"What happened that made them stop fighting?" asked Symbol.

"I wonder about that too," spoke up Dante.

"The original enemy both of the Phantoms and the Gem Maidens returned, stronger than ever before. The two species were forced to put their conflict on hold and join forces. This is where the story of Sparda and Eva begins," explained Vergil as he got up from the swing.

"At last," muttered Dante.

He and Ruby followed after Vergil.

"It was in the final days of the war, that the leaders of all three species fought against each other. It was a struggle that destroyed entire worlds. When the smoke cleared, all three of them had been killed," Vergil chuckled. "The third species had been wiped to near extinction."

"So what happened next?" urged Ruby.

"When the Phantoms new King took to the throne, he knew that his predecessor had been killed because there were no other Phantoms that were able to assist him against the Gem Maiden queen and the leader of the Monsters," replied Vergil.

"Why?" asked Dante.

"The Gem Maidens and Phantoms are each connected through a hive mind. Called the Phantom hive mind and the Gem Maiden hive mind, respectively. The Gem Maiden hive mind is much more advanced than that of the Phantoms. Each Phantom takes a tenth of their power and sends it through the link to their king. Same with the Gem Maidens and their queen," elaborated Vergil. "That's how they're so powerful."

"That explains that," muttered Ruby.

"So the new Phantom King, Wiseman, took ten Phantoms and partly freed them from the Phantom Mind. Then he made it so that each of those ten Phantoms would receive zero point five per cent of every other Phantom's power."

"That doesn't sound like a lot," pointed out Ruby.

"There are over a hundred trillion Phantoms," deadpanned Vergil.

"I take it back!" panicked Ruby.

"The new Gem Maiden Queen did the same to four Gem Maidens, who just happened to be her daughters before their world was invaded," explained Vergil as he stopped at a wall.

"That sounds like favouritism," pointed out Dante.

"Maybe," shrugged Vergil. "The two groups were called the Ten Commanders and the Four Goddess. The war started again, the Leader of the Ten Commanders and the Four Goddess met in battle."

"Sparda?" asked Dante.

"Eva?" asked Ruby a second later.

"Yes and yes," nodded Vergil. "The two of them fell in love and were able to break away from the hive minds. They sealed the Phantoms and Gem Maidens back on their homeworlds," a wall behind them showed a Phantom and a Gem Maiden kissing each other.

"I bet they didn't take that well," winced Dante.

"Eva was told that if the Gem Maidens ever met her again, then they would kill her. Wiseman, on the other hand, was furious," confirmed Vergil.

"I'm not surprised," muttered Ruby.

"The union between Gem Maiden and Phantom was inconceivable. But it happened and with it came new life. Twin boys," he nodded to Dante. "You and I."

"And me?" asked Ruby with hope.

Vergil hesitated. "I'm sorry, but I don't know any more about you than you do. I only know that you came from another world, that you had the power to transform into a Kamen Rider and that you had suffered a devastating betrayal. For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I have to say that," Vergil sat down on a bench.

Ruby just sighed. "It's not your fault. I'm just disappointed that I was so close and now I'm so far again," she looked at Vergil. "Continue b-b-b-bro-"

Vergil just chuckled. "You don't have to acknowledge the sibling bond between us just yet," he continued his tale. "I miss spoke earlier. When Wiseman learned of Sparda's betrayal he was not just livid. His fury knew no bounds. He was able to tear a small hole in the barrier and he hunted the lovers down with what little amount of his force that he'd been able to bring to this earth with him."

"I'm starting to see where this is going," muttered Ruby sadly. "Wiseman was that bald man that I remember fighting, wasn't he?"

Vergil nodded, then his head whipped back to Ruby so fast that both she and Dante could have sworn they heard something go *crack*. "You fought Wiseman and lived?!" he demanded.

"Yeah but I barely scratched him," came the mopping reply.

Vergil stared at his sister for a few seconds before snapping himself out of it. "Anyway, Eva was murdered by his own hand, as for Sparda he demanded a more brutal fate. Endless punishment and pain."

The wall behind them showed a purple-haired man with his head split open crushing a bleeding red-haired lady. Along with a black man screaming in pain as he was wrapped in chains.

Vergil got up off the bench and started walking with Dante and Ruby following. "But even as Eva was destroyed and Sparda was imprisoned for eternity, each knew that the seeds for their revenge had already been sown," Vergil stopped and turned to his family. "Because according to legend the only thing that can slay a Phantom King is a Kamen Rider. Which is an armoured shaped shifting being."

Dante and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Those Kamen Rider's now exist, the three of us," the wall to the left displayed a red background that had black Phantoms on it and a light blue background that had white Gem Maidens. In the centre was a black and white being with one Iron Maiden wing and one Phantom wing: A Kamen Rider.

Vergil took them into the tunnel. "Wiseman believed that only a single child had been born and that the human Kamen Rider had been destroyed. But he was wrong, for there two Kamen Rider's born and the human Kamen Rider was simply lost. Each of the birthed Kamen Rider's had been hidden well and the human Kamen Rider was out of his reach. Sparda armed his sons. The Rebellion for Dante and the Yamato for Vergil. Had it not been for these sword's then you and I would have been killed when the Phantom's first found us. The only reason he did not arm you, Ruby, was because you were older, had a better grasp of your powers, had developed said powers more and had much more practice than Dante or I. Also, you had four weapons that could keep up with both of his swords that now belong to Dante and me."

"At least we know what your sword is called now," commented Ruby.

"Rebellion turned into a scythe and an axe, does the Yamato do that?" asked Dante.

"No," chuckled Vergil. "Yamato is more of a simple and deliberate weapon than the flashy Rebellion. Changing the energy in it just changes how I fight with it."

"Cool!" Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"So Wiseman killed our mom and imprisoned our dad?" asked Dante.

"Yes," replied Vergil.

"And we're the offspring of two races that hate each other?"

"Gem Maiden mother and Phantom father?" asked Ruby.

"That is correct," replied Vergil. "We are Kamen Rider's. We are the only ones that can slay the Phantom King."

"Good, how?" asked Dante.

Vergil opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by a moaning voice:

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Three heads snapped around towards the source of the voice. A man was staggering down the alley, his eyes were completely black and black blood was leaking out of them.

"A spotter!" snarled Vergil. "Fucking Phantom collaborators!" he pulled out a throwing knife and with a flick of his wrist, he buried it into the man's forehead.

Ruby jumped away from the wall that she was leaning on as if it were on fire as the world started to shift.

Vergil turned back to his siblings. "Your both being dragged into Limbo I'll find Kat, she'll get you both out! Stand strong!"

Dante cracked his neck as Vergil ran off.

Ruby held her right hand over her belt buckle. **DRIVER ON! **The magic circle appeared and transformed it into the Wizard Driver. **PLEASE! **Then she pressed down on the left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **As the Wizard Driver started to chant, she held up her left hand. "HENSHIN!" Then she scanned her left hand and the Active Ring across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **Ruby held her left hand out to the side as the Active magic circle appeared and moved through her. **LET'S GO! **Transforming Ruby Rose into Kamen Rider Symbol, Active Style.

Dante held his right hand across his belt buckle. **DRIVER ON! **The magic circle appeared and transformed the buckle into the Gate Driver. Then Dante held up his left hand. "HENSHIN!" he punched the Rebellion Ring into the Gate Driver's left slot. **SET! **Then he turned his wrist forward, making the Gate Driver's gate spring open. **OPEN! **The Rebellion magic circle appeared from the Gate Driver and moved back through Dante. **R-E-B-E-L-L-I-O-N! **Transforming him into Kamen Rider Dante.

Let the battle begin.

Symbol dodged a slash from a Lesser Blade Phantom and pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she jumped into the air as the Phantom swung at her again and scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **Then she pressed down on the Active Blade's trigger as the Lesser Blade Phantom ran at her once more. **C RANK SPELL! **Symbol raised the Active Blade in both hands. "HA!" she slashed down, cutting the Lesser Blade Phantom in half.

Dante jumped into the air as a Lesser Blade Phantom slashed through the space he had just been standing in. He punched the Rebellion Ring into the Rebellion Blade. **ONE! **Then he pulled the trigger as he went shooting back down. "Nice try!" **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **He cut the Phantom in half as black energy exploded around the Rebellion Blade.

Symbol noted a pair of Lesser Blade Phantoms charging at her. "No way!" she removed the Slasher and Aqua Rings from the first and second slots of the right Ring Holster. She slid them onto her right index and ring fingers before pressing her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH HENSHIN! **Symbol dodged a slash as she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER! ****AQUA** **PLEASE! **She held her right hand out to the side as the two magic circles appeared. They knocked the second Lesser blade Phantom back and then passed through her.

While Symbol was doing that, Dante punched the Rebellion Ring into the Rebellion Blade and turned his wrist forward twice. **TWO! **As a Lesser Blade Phantom came within range, he pressed the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **Black energy covered the Rebellion Blade as Dante unleashed a pair of slashes. He carved an X shape into the Phantom and caused him to explode.

"Incoming!" shouted Symbol as she converted the Slasher Blade into the Slasher Rifle and pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Symbol jumped back as a bomb hit the ground and exploded. She scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER! **Symbol took aim. "Take this!" she pulled the trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **Firing three bolts of sharp water that shot through the air and pierced through their targets, destroying three Hippogriff Phantoms in an instant.

Suddenly, five more bombs slammed into the ground and sent Symbol flying through the air when they exploded before she was able to react.

"RUBY!" shouted Dante as he drew Ebony and Ivory, he held down on their triggers. White energy appeared around Ivory while black energy covered Ebony. **EBONY AND IVORY STRIKE! **They reached full charge and Dante released the triggers. "RICOSHOT!" firing a pair of bullets that spiralled around each other, they bounced between the five Phantoms and caused them to erupt in smoke.

Dante ran over to Symbol and helped her back to her feet. "Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah! Please don't let there be any more!" whined Symbol.

"Don't say that!" shouted Dante.

Too late! A wall was torn down by a chainsaw and a Phantom that looked like a Lesser Blade Phantom with a chainsaw instead of a tanto sawed its way out of the wall in a mighty spray of sparks.

Dante glared at Symbol in anger. "You just had to say that! Didn't you?!" he demanded of her.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

Let the battle continue!

Symbol removed the Active Ring and placed it back into the left Ring Holster's first slot. Then she removed the Burst Ring from the left Ring Holster's second slot and slid it onto her left middle finger before pressing down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **She scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as the Ravager Phantom revved up his chainsaw. **BURST PLEASE! **She held her left hand out in front of her as the Burst magic circle appeared and moved through her. **CAST THE SPELL! **Transforming Symbol into the Burst Style.

Then Symbol pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever twice. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **The Ravager Phantom charged as she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BURST! **Symbol covered her left fist in ice as she punched forward. **B RANK SPELL! **Several shards of ice appeared around her and shot through the air. Only for the Phantom to set himself on fire and cut through the shards, melting all of them easily.

"Ok, that's new!" pointed out Dante.

Suddenly, the Phantom closed the distance and was almost on Symbol.

"Look out!" shouted Dante.

"I'm on it!" Symbol pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as the Ravager Phantom swung at her. **BURST! **Symbol ducked, placing her left hand on the ground as the Phantom missed. **A RANK SPELL! **A wall of rocks burst out of the ground, separating herself and Dante from the Ravager Phantom.

"That should buy us a bit of time," sighed Dante. Only for the Ravager Phantom to saw through the wall and slash him across the chestplate, sending Dante flying back through the air, crashing into a wall.

"Or not!" shouted Symbol in shock.

The Ravager Phantom turned toward her.

"No, you don't!" Symbol converted the Burst Staff into the Burst Buster and pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Symbol aimed it at the Phantom as he charged, she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BURST! **Symbol pulled the trigger. **A RANK SPELL! **A rock shot out of the ground and rocketed toward the Phantom, only to be cut in half by the chainsaw.

"Oh come on!" shouted Symbol. Seeing the Phantom getting closer, she pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever four times. **VERY NICE! MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She held her left hand in front of the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BURST! **Just as the Ravager Phantom swung, Symbol pressed the Burst Buster's trigger. **S RANK SPELL! THE BEST! **"BURST WARP!" she vanished in a flash of purple energy, Symbol appeared behind the Phantom, at the other end of the courtyard.

"Here we go! The first long-ranged cannon attack in a while!" shouted Symbol as she took aim with the Burst Buster. She pulled open its Hand Author. **COME ON A SPELL AND SHAKE HANDS! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Burst Buster's Hand Author. **BURST! **Fire, earth and ice roared around Symbol. The magical Kamen Rider pressed the Burst Buster's trigger as she formed all this into a sphere of chaotic power in front of the weapon. **SPELLING STRIKE! **"FROZEN ERUPTION!" Symbol fired the sphere in the form of a giant beam that roared through the air. The three different elemental powers that comprised the beam struck the Phantom with the force of a volcano before finally reaching the apex of its power and exploding.

When the smoke from the attack cleared, the Ravager Phantom was revealed, perfectly fine.

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted Symbol in shock. The ground was scorched in a triangle around the Phantom, showing that he had cut her attack in half!

The Phantom roared as he charged at Symbol. **AXE CHARGE! AXE STRIKE! **Only for the Arbiter Axe to hit him from behind, smashing his back in. Sparks bled from the glowing crimson cut as he fell forward and went up in an explosion.

"That went well," commented Dante as he ran up to his pissed off sister.

Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the helmet. "OW!" he shouted turning to Symbol. "What the f**k was that for?!" he demanded angrily.

"Using me as bait! Don't think that I didn't see you waiting longer than you need to charge up!" shouted Symbol.

At that moment another pair of Ravager Phantoms burst through the ground, having sawed their way out with their chainsaws.

"This conversation is not over!" snarled Symbol as stepped away from Dante, one of the Ravager Phantom's was following her with his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," replied Dante.

"At least this time you won't be able to pull a stunt like that again," Symbol smirked behind her helmet.

"Woo is me," Dante fake moaned. "Whatever will I do!?"

"Use your own skills for once," deadpanned Symbol as she took off running, dodging around the Ravager Phantom's chainsaw as he tried for a swipe.

"Oh! That's right!" replied Dante.

Let the battle begin.

Suddenly, Symbol's body started glowing with yellow and blue light. **THUNDER!**

"Not again!" shouted Dante as he jumped away from his sister.

**WATER ****PLEASE! **The energy exploded of Symbol, blowing both of the Ravager Phantoms back.

Dante leapt behind a fountain which shielded him from the blast until it died down. He glanced out and saw Symbol in her new Burst Sub Style.

The left side of her chestplate had turned yellow, while the other half had turned blue. The left half had a black lightning bolt engraved into it, while the other half had a black drop of water etched into it.

She wore a silver ring on her right index finger, it had a yellow gem in the shape of a thunderbolt embedded into it. There was another ring on her right index finger. It was coloured silver and had a blue gem that was shaped like a drop of water.

The Burst Staff changed. The C at the top extended away and out of the top of the staff came three spikes of yellow lighting, they were positioned just under the C. The box at the bottom of the staff opened and four blue fins extended from it.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, Burst Thunder Water Style and was armed with the Thunder Staff.

"This is going to be good!" muttered Symbol as she reached down and pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL!** Then she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **THUNDER! **She pointed forward and pulled the Thunder Staff's trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **Out of her finger shot three bolts of yellow lightning. They melted through the Phantom in three places and caused him to explode half a second later.

"Hey!" shouted Dante as he ran over. "How is that fair?! I struggle like crazy and you beat your's in one move?!"

Symbol shrugged. "Consider it karma for using me as bait," came her blunt reply.

Dante seethed.

At that moment the barrier that was keeping them trapped vanished and at the other end of the street was Kat painting a magic circle on the ground.

"Dante! Ruby! The Gateway's ready! Come on!" she called out.

"Couldn't you have put it closer?!" demanded Symbol as the two Kamen Rider's ran towards Kat.

"Why?" asked Kat.

As if to answer her question the road rose up and then dropped down revealing a giant hole. Then Limbo made the street stretch!

"THAT'S WHY!" bellow Symbol in fury.

"Sorry!" shouted Kat. "Can you get across?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" demanded Dante.

Kamen Rider Symbol had calmed herself down by this point. "We'll find another way around to you!" she shouted across the gap.

They turned and ran back the way they came.

"How are we going to- WOAH!" Dante was cut off as Limbo reacted once more.

Lamp posts broke as parts of the road rose up and slammed back down. Then two giant slabs of concrete rose up and started to orbit a pillar while rotating, that appeared in the centre of the square they were in.

Dante stared for a second before turning back to Symbol. "So back to my question," he began.

Symbol just pointed to the top of the pillar.

Dante turned back to it, then back to Symbol. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" he asked his sister.

"There, at the top of the pillar," replied Symbol.

Dante looked. "I still don't see it," he replied in confusion.

"There's a slight blue glow, meaning that there must be a Gem Maiden power up there!" hissed out Symbol.

"Oh!" Dante's eyes went wide in realization. "Let's try and find a way up there!"

"What do you think I've been doing?!" demanded Symbol

"Not looking hard enough," was Dante's swift reply.

"What?!" demanded Symbol.

"Look," pointed Dante. "There's a grapple point over there!"

Kamen Rider Symbol looked and saw that her brother was correct. "Oh, your right."

Dante puffed up in pride.

"For once," finished Symbol.

Dante deflated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he demanded.

"You know what I'm talking about," replied Symbol as she removed the Burst Ring and slid it back into her left Ring Holster's second slot. Then she removed the Active Ring from the first slot and placed it onto her left middle finger as she pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **She held her left hand out to the side as the Active magic circle appeared. **LET'S GO! **It moved through her, transforming her into the Active Style.

Then she removed the Defend and Boost Rings from the right Ring Holster's fifth and sixth slots. She placed them onto her right index and ring fingers before pressing her Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then she scanned her right hand across her Driver's Hand Author. **DEFEND! ****BOOST ****PLEASE! **Symbol held her right hand out to the side as the two magic circles appeared, they moved through her and transformed her into the Active Defend Boost Style.

She jumped to the upper pathway with ease.

"Show off," muttered Dante.

"LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK!" Symbol shouted back down.

Dante removed the Arbiter Ring from his left middle finger and slotted it back into the left Ring Holster's second slot. Then he removed the Osiris Ring from the third slot and slid it onto her left hand. He punched Ring into the Gate Driver's left slot. **SET! **Dante turned his wrist back, then forward, making the Gate Driver's gate close and open. **OPEN! **The Osiris magic circle appeared from the Driver and moved back through him. **O-S-I-R-I-S! **Transforming him into the Osiris Style.

Dante grabbed the Rebellion Blade as it shifted into the Osiris Scythe, he turned the handle. **HOOK MODE! **Shifting it into the Angel Lift. Dante hooked the Angel Lift onto a grapple point and caught up to his sister.

They both ran along the path until they reached a pair of closed gates and saw a number of floating rocks with grapple points on the underside of them.

But before they could jump, a Ravager Phantom burst out of the ground.

Let the battle begin!

Symbol pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she converted the Defend Blade into the Defend Cannon and scanned her right hand across her Driver's Hand Author. **DEFEND!** She pulled the trigger, firing a blast of energy into the ground that formed into a wall of grey metal. **MAGIC PLEASE! **Blocking the Ravager Phantom.

"Ruby, a wall didn't work before, why would it work this time?" asked Dante.

"That was a wall of rock, this one's made of metal," replied Symbol.

"Huh, I didn't think of it that way," muttered Dante.

"You could have removed the last four words and that statement would have been a lot more accurate," pointed out Symbol.

"HEY!" shouted Dante as he realised the insult.

Suddenly, the Phantom sawed through the wall.

"I told you it wouldn't work!" shouted Dante.

"It held him back for a while!" shot back Symbol as she pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever four times. **VERY NICE! MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across her Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE! **The shattered metal wall broke down into grey energy as she landed back on the ground. She pressed the Defend Cannons trigger as the energy formed in front of her. **S RANK SPELL! THE BEST! **The light transformed into a circle shape shield. "DEFEND WALL!" shouted Symbol as the Ravager Phantoms chainsaw hit her metal shield.

There was the sound of a chainsaw on metal, sparks and then snapping as the chainsaw broke clean in two.

"DANTE! NOW!" shouted Symbol to her brother.

"I'm on it!" shouted Dante as he punched the Osiris Ring into the Gate Driver's left slot. **KICK STRIKE! **He turned his wrist forward as light blue light started to shine out of his body. **GO! **Dante started forward, kicking the Phantom with a roundhouse kick, light blue wind followed his foot and multiplied the damage. "DOUBLE UP!" he repeated the action in the other direction with the opposite foot. Sparks flew from the Phantom's body as he was carried up into the air before exploding.

"Let's go!" Dante used the Angel Lift to jump to all four of the rocks before landing on a ledge that was coming from a wall.

Symbol landed next to her brother. She took off the Defend and Boost Rings from her right hand. She slid them back into the right Ring Holster's fifth and sixth slots. She removed the Energy and Bind Rings from the right Ring Holster's third and fourth slots before placing them onto her right hand. She pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH HENSHIN! **Symbol scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ENERGY! ****BIND ****PLEASE! **She held her right hand out to the side as the two magic circles appeared and moved through her.

She fired a binding chain and used it to pull a ledge from another wall.

Both of the Kamen Riders jumped to a pair of ledges and then to another pair of floating islands.

"Another blue rose?" asked Dante when he saw what was on top of the pillar.

"Looks like it," replied Symbol.

Dante jumped to one of the ledges that were floating around the island, but he miss-judged his jump and landed on it just as it had started to flip over!

"DANTE!" Symbol removed the Energy and Bind Rings. Then she slotted them back into the right Ring Holster's third and fourth slots. She removed the Defend and Boost Rings from the fifth and sixth slots before sliding them onto her right hand. She pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH HENSHIN! **She scanned her right hand over the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **DEFEND! ****BOOST ****PLEASE! **Then she held her right hand out to the side as the two magic circles appeared and moved through her.

Symbol pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever as she darted forward. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BOOST! **Her boots glowed purple as she pressed the Defend Blade's trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **She shot through the air so fast that she left speed lines as she tackled Dante off the platform and onto the island.

"Thanks-" Dante began.

*WHAM!*

Before being punched in the faceplate. "What the hell was that for?!" he demanded when he recovered.

"Leaping before looking," replied Symbol as she picked up the blue rose.

Suddenly, they found themselves in the mindscape once more.

"Let's hope this is the last time," muttered Dante.

"Doubtful," snarked Symbol.

"Why?!" demanded Dante.

"There were four chains when we first got in here, we've broken two of them. We'll likely have to break a third to get out of here. That leaves one more chain to break," explained Symbol as she walked on ahead.

"Just great!" groaned Dante as he ran after his sister.

The two Kamen Rider's quickly reached the edge of the ledge and saw that the gap was too long for them to jump across they also saw that it was too unstable for the Angel Lift or the Demon Pull.

"You can likely make that jump but I can't," stated Dante.

"No," replied Symbol. "It's too far for my boost style to make."

"So we just stand here and do nothing?!" demanded Dante.

"No, now we get another power-up," replied Symbol.

"Now that's just-" **WING! **"-stupid!" finished Dante. **ZOOMER** **PLEASE! **He was sent flying away as silver and red energy exploded off Symbol's body.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" he shouted as he kicked the air behind him. He was sent flying back to the island, leaving a trail of light blue wind behind him. "How the hell did I do that?!" he looked over his shoulder in shock.

Kamen Rider Symbol had gotten another new form.

She was back in the Swift Style. The left side of her chestplate had turned silver, while the right side had transformed into red ruby. The left side of her chestplate had a pair of pitch black, bird wings etched into it, while the right side had a pair of black boots with speed lines behind them engraved into it.

She wore a silver ring on her right index finger. It had a silver gem embedded into it that was shaped like a pair of bird wings. Her right ring finger now bore a silver ring with a red gem in it. The gem was shaped like a pair of boots with speed lines behind them.

The Swift Blaster now had a pair of silver bird wings coming from the right and left sides of it. They were clearly sharped enough to be used as blades. The Hand Author was now outlined in silver and the grip had a pair of bird talons at the base of it.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, Swift Wing Zoomer Style and was armed with the Wing Blaster.

"Not one word!" hissed out Dante.

"I didn't say anything," replied Symbol. Although it was easy to tell that she was smirking behind her helmet.

Dante grumbled a large variety of swear words as he used the Angel Boost to get to the next island.

Symbol copied her brother and it had the same effect, only the wind trail was silver. She landed next to him.

"Nice work!" shouted Dante as he jumped to the next island. "Let's keep it up!"

"You'll have to keep up with me," commented Symbol from ahead of him.

"How did you get there?!" shouted Dante as he followed her.

"I'm just faster than you!" replied Symbol.

Dante landed next to her.

"This has been a bit too easy," muttered Dante even as he jumped again. "And you are not faster than me!"

Symbol shot him a glare. "Why did you have to say that?!" she demanded in anger as they got to the next island.

Dante looked at her strangely for a second before his eyes when wide as he realised what he had just done. "Sorry!"

Cause and effect.

Symbol glared at Dante as she removed the Swift Ring and slotted it back into the left Ring Holster's fourth slot. She selected the Active Ring from the first slot and slid it onto her left middle finger before pressing her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **She held her left hand out to the side as the Active magic circle appeared and passed through her. **LET'S GO! **Transforming her into the Active Style. "Let's work together on this one!" she grabbed Dante and jumped.

"On that, we can agree!" Dante kicked the air behind him and boosted both of them to the next island. "By the way, I really don't think that was cause and effect."

Symbol said nothing as she stared ahead.

"What are you looking at? F*****G H**L!" screamed Dante.

In front of them was a jump that would require a chain, a boost, a chain, a boost, a chain and another boost.

"There's no way I can reach that. I mean you could given you don't have to change forms. But I barely made that one!" pointed out Symbol.

"Well, find a way," replied Dante. "We always do."

A light went off in Symbol's head. "And I just have!" she stated as she got up and walked forwards.

"That was fast," commented Dante in surprise.

Symbol slotted the Active Ring back into the left Ring Holster's first slot and took the Burst Ring from the second slot before placing it on her left middle finger. She pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **Symbol scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BURST PLEASE! **Then she held her left hand out in front of her as the Burst magic circle appeared. **CAST THE SPELL!** It moved back through her.

"I see where this is going," Dante realised.

Symbol pressed down on the Wizard Driver's left Shift Lever four times. **VERY NICE! MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BURST! **Purple energy glowed around her before she pressed down on the Burst Staff's trigger. **S RANK SPELL! THE BEST! **She grabbed Dante and they vanished, appearing on the island.

"Good work, we're getting the hang of this," complemented Dante.

Symbol fell to one knee.

"Are you ok?" asked Dante.

"Yeah, teleporting us both took a lot out of me," replied Symbol as she got back to her boots and they were able to run up a staircase. Although Symbol had to use a railing to support herself.

Then they came to a section that needed an Angel Boost followed by a Demon Pull.

"What now?!" demanded Symbol.

"Now we work together," replied Dante.

Kamen Rider Symbol looked at her brother and nodded as she switched the Burst Ring for the Active Ring and pressed down on her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH HENSHIN! **She scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **She held her hand out to the side as the Active magic circle appeared and moved through her. **LET'S GO! **Transforming Symbol into the Active Style.

Then she slid the Energy and Bind Rings onto her right hand, before pressing down on the Wizard Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH HENSHIN! **She scanned her right hand across the Driver's Hand Author. **DEFEND! ****BOOST ****PLEASE! **Symbol held her right hand out to the side as the two magic circles appeared and moved through her.

Dante wrapped his arms around her and jumped.

Kamen Rider Symbol used a binding chain to pull them the rest of the way.

"Good work!" called Dante as they hoped to the flight of stairs and ran up them. The two Kamen Riders reached the rock that held the third chain. Dante looked at his sister.

She shook her head. "It's all yours."

Dante switched the Osiris Ring for the Arbiter Ring and punched it into his Driver's left slot. **SET! **He turned his wrist back, then forward, making the gate Driver's gate snap close and then spring back open. **OPEN! **The Arbiter magic circle appeared from the Driver and moved back through him. **A-R-B-I-T-E-R! **Transforming Dante into the Arbiter Style.

He drew the Rebellion Blade as it shifted into the Arbiter Axe and used it to smash the rock into pieces.

The stone hands dropped the chains and the statue's head started to turn towards the siblings as its eyes began to glow.

"What are you hiding in there?" asked Dante as he and Symbol suddenly found themselves back in Limbo.

All of a sudden an Icarus Phantom appeared and started to fire crossbow bolts at them.

"Woah!" shouted Dante as he and Symbol dodged the attacks. Being on top of a pillar they didn't have much room to do so. "Watch it you flying rat!" he shouted in anger.

Symbol burst out laughing. Once she had gotten it under control she spoke up. "I'll take care of the 'flying rats' you deal with the Phantom's on the ground," she managed to get out through her giggling.

Dante sighed. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?" he questioned rhetorically.

"Nope," replied Symbol cheerfully as she took to the air. That strange place had been affecting her Flight Wings as now they could move without the added power of a spell. Now that spell could be used to attack!

"I need to watch what I say around you!" shouted Dante as he dropped down to the ground.

Let the battle begin!

As he fell through the air, Dante punched the Arbiter Ring into the Arbiter Axe and turned his wrist forward four times. **FOUR! **Then he pressed down on the trigger as he raised the axe over his head. **ARBITER AXE STRIKE! **"Ha!" Dante slammed the Arbiter Axe onto the ground and fired out a shockwave that destroyed five Lesser Blade Phantoms.

Symbol shot through the air, she avoided a crossbow bolt and pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right hand across her Driver's Hand Author as she barrel-rolled away from another arrow. **WING! **Then she pressed the Wing Blaster's trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **A pair of silver construct wings appeared from her forearms. She used them to slash the Icarus Phantom into pieces. "That was easy," commented Symbol.

Then three more Icarus Phantoms appeared in the air around her.

"Me and my big mouth!" groaned Symbol.

Dante heard the sound of a chainsaw revving and saw a Ravager Phantom pulling himself up from the ground. "One thing you should know about us Kamen Riders," he switched the Arbiter Ring for the Rebellion Ring. "We never, ever, fall for the same trick twice!" he punched the ring into his Driver's left slot. **SET! **Dante turned his wrist back, then forward, making the Gate Driver slam closed and then snap open. **OPEN! **The Rebellion magic circle appeared from his Driver and moved back through him. **R-E-B-E-L-L-I-O-N! **Transforming Dante into the Rebellion Style.

Symbol pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **WING! **Silver energy built up in the Wing Blaster as Symbol took aim and pulled the trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **She fired an energy bolt that took the shape of a pair of wings. It shot through the air and cut through the first Icarus Phantom with ease.

Dante sidestepped the Ravager Phantom as he charged past the Kamen Rider. Then Dante punched the Rebellion Ring into the back of the Rebellion Blade and twisted his wrist forward six times. **SIX! **Dante pulled the trigger as the Phantom screeched to a halt. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **"Take this!" he unleashed several thousand stabs in the next five seconds, ending on a hard stab that sent the Phantom flying backwards through the air.

Symbol pulled the Wing Blaster's handle so that it was parallel to the barrel. The barrel split down the middle vertically and a black of silver energy came from it. This was now the Wing Dagger. She avoided another crossbow bolt and pressed down on her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then Symbol scanned her right hand across the Driver's Hand Author. **WING! **She shot forward. "Ha!" then pressed the Wing Dagger's trigger. **MAGIC PLEASE! **She slashed across twice, cutting two of the Icarus Phantoms in half.

The Ravager Phantom set himself on fire and ran at Dante, who pressed the Rebellion Ring into the Rebellion Blade. The Phantom stopped as Dante turned his wrist forward four times. **FOUR! **He rolled under the slash and pressed the trigger. **REBELLION SABER STRIKE! **"Yes!" Dante spun around five times, cutting into the Ravager Phantom's back repeatedly.

Then Dante punched the Rebellion Ring into the Gate Driver. **KICK STRIKE! **Black energy burst from his body and wrapped around his boot. **GO! **Dante jumped into the air, flipped once and came shooting down. He extended his right boot forward as the energy formed into a skull construct. It bit down on the Phantom's chainsaw. "REBELLION END!" shouted Dante as the chainsaw shattered as his boot impacted the Ravager Phantom. He was sent flying through the air with sparks coming from the cracks in his body. The energy built up before he went up in a loud explosion.

Later in the Order HQ

A screen displayed a large building in the shape of a spiral. "Silver Stacks towers," explained Vergil, now back in his human form. "The world's most powerful investment bank and who runs it?" he pressed a button and the screen displayed a man in a business suit.

Symbol, now back in her human form of Ruby Rose, snorted. "Sorry," she said when Vergil and Dante, who was also back in his human form, turned to look at her. "He's bald."

"That's very funny," deadpanned Vergil while Dante chuckled. "He's the CEO Kyle Ryder. A human vessel; the physical manifestation of Wiseman the Phantom King," another image came up. "Through debt, he controls everything," Vergil looked more and more disgusted as he explained. "To Wiseman, the Earth is a factory farm for males to turn into Phantoms. He likes to keep his animals monitored and docile," the images of security cameras came up. "The monitoring is done by the Raptor News Corporation. A global network of CCTV cameras, satellites and spies," an image of newsman and a tower appeared.

Dante seemed to recognize the newsman.

A fact that Ruby noticed. "You know him?" she asked.

"He's called Bob Barbas and bashes me every. Single. Day. On his TV show!" hissed out Dante.

"Can't wait to meet him-"

Dante looked at Ruby in shock.

"-so I can introduce him to my friend the Active Blade!" snarled Ruby.

"You two done?" asked Vergil with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah / Sorry," came the replies from male and female.

Vergil continued his explanation. "The way he keeps us docile is a little more insidious," he explained.

"What is it?" asked Dante as he took a sip from a drink can. Suddenly, it was knocked out of his hand. "RUBY! What the hell?!" he demanded.

"Sorry," apologised Ruby, even though she did not sound sorry at all, just defensive. "Something about that thing just screamed wrong to me!"

"Ruby's right," butted in Vergil. "The way Wiseman keeps us docile was just in your hand," he explained. At the confused looks he got, Vergil continued. "Planet Earth's most popular soft drink; Virility. The Phantom's have spiked it."

Dante hurled and spat into a trash can.

Vergil chuckled. "Don't worry, it has no effect on us, only humans."

Dante still got his revenge by kicking the soft drink can into the same trash can he had spit into.

"It's lobotomy in a can," finished Vergil.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You planned that," she stated simply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," denied Vergil.

"You waited until Dante had a drink before explaining what it was," explained Ruby.

"Yes, I did as revenge for that last prank Dante pulled on me a day before the Phantom's came," explained Vergil.

After Ruby had got through convincing Dante that yes they did need Vergil alive and no strangling him barehanded would not be a good idea he asked. "So what's the plan?"

Vergil brought up an image of a giant man and several smaller people. Above them was a giant spiral of energy that projected power into the giant man. "That's the Gate Portal. It's a conduit from what Wiseman draws his power and it connects him to his main Phantom forces. While he's connected to the Gate Portal, he's immortal," explained Vergil.

"I'm not liking the sound of this," muttered Ruby.

"It's how he beat Sparda and Eva, without its power boost or the immortality he gets from the Gate Portal either could have beaten him in their sleep. But if we can get him away from the Gate Portal then our Driver's will do the rest," finished Vergil.

"So how do we do that?" asked Dante.

"We get his attention. Despite his name, Wiseman is impulsive and petty. If we hit him where it hurts, let his anger rule him, I believe that we can draw him out," Vergil explained his plan to his siblings.

"So we have to get a being that could kill the strongest Gem Maiden, just under the queen and said Phantom mad at us? How is that a good plan?!" demanded Ruby in shock at what Vergil thought was a good plan.

"If you have a better idea that is more likely to work then I would love to hear it!" retorted Vergil.

This time it was Dante that stopped the fight before it could start. "Ok, so to drag Wiseman away from the Gate Portal we need to draw him out. We do that by pissing him off?" he clarified.

"Yes," clarified Vergil.

"And we piss him off by taking out the Raptor News Network and Virility" Dante further prodded.

"That's not how I'd put it be roughly speaking yes," replied Vergil.

"I thought it was a great summary," chirped Ruby.

Vergil glowered at her.

"So, which one do you want to do first?" was Dante's simple question.

That Ruby agreed with.


End file.
